He's Here and We Need Their Blood
by aBLONDERhErMiOnE
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Snape and Malfoy are trying to find the 3rd person scilinced in the Prophecy until now. The new guy is the only one that could defite the Dark Lord, but will they be able to find him in my HighSchool? RWxOC, DMxOC, OCxOC FINSIHED
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: WHY DO U PPL KEEP ASKING ME FOR THIS? I KNOW THAT I AM NOT (the incredible talented, and all knowing) JK ROWLING NOR WILL I EVER OWN HARRY POTTER etc. Happi now?

Author's note: I came up with this idea at 11 at night, and did the minor out-line for it during my midterms, and took me 2 months to type the whole thing. The entire thing is based on some skits that me and my friend Tom did, back in Nov (with a little of my own stuff thrown in to make a plot). All the new charters are based on people that I know (some of it is kinda sad, lolx) BUT I'm not stupid enough to use real names, besides I'm over exaggerating (a little). I'm not even sure how to categorize this. At some points its amusing, at others its full of angst (or MY version of angest). Then at such weird times you switch points of views. It's easier to read then I'm making it sound though **promise **

SPEICAL THANKS TO: xXStarFirxX, if not for you, this story would not be in english

Summary: What happens when the people of Harry Potter coming looking for the 3rd unknown person in the prophecy, in my, American high school? It starts of weird and preverted-ish but it gets really involed into some teen problems, that clash with Voldemart.

ANOTHER Author's note: Yes I know the beginning isn't the greatest, but I really just had to get the facts start before I could go into al the exciting adventurous stuff. After the first few chapters it gets good (that's after everyone in the story is on the same level and knows who is who and which is a witch and so on). BE WARNED: A LOT OF NEW CHARTERS (and for all u R/Hr fans, sorry, Ron gets a different girl). AND Malfoy is OoC in most of the senses that he's in. DON'T KILL ME!

He's Here, and We Need Their Blood

Chapter 1

Ron Weasley held up the map as close as he could to his face. "Reveal yourself!" he ordered it. Nothing changed. He couldn't understand; a muggle map was suppose to tell you how to get to the place you want to go, how come all he saw was a piece of paper, with odd marks and lines?

It wasn't as though Ron didn't know where he was already. He was in America, in a muggle high school, in the middle of a hallway, surrounded by muggles that were giving him odd looks. Was it his fault that he couldn't find the C-hallway? No one was trying to help him, anyway. He tried to recall everything his father had ever said about maps before, but it was a long time ago and all he remembered was thinking about how pointless it was, since he was never going to need a map (or so he thought).

He stared begging to it, "Please, just tell me how to get to the C-Hall!" he wasn't sure if the map could here him or not.

Throwing it on the ground he growled "Rubbish"

A bell rang, and before Ron could even blink the hallways cleared and left only the sound of slamming doors, "Does this mean the same it does at home? Am I late to my first lesson already? But what the hell is English Class? Don't they think I know how to speck it? Damn it, I wish I listened more closely to Hermione! I wonder what class she is in now? With her babbling on American culture maybe I would know. This is crazy; first information that my Dad tells me, I need, then Hermione! Before you now it Dobby the house-elf will say something useful"

Ron looked around the deserved halls and tried to see if there was anyone who he could ask for directions. Not a soul in site. He then just started to walk up and down the hallways hoping to bump into someone who could help. He heard a noise. It reminded him a of slurping sound, and it was coming from the…janitors closet?

He found the doorknob and opened it slowly. Discucgeted, inside was an over-weight boy, and about three ugly looking girls, all missing some pieces of clothing, and the boy trying to take more of it off. There was a stench of heroin thrown in there…somewhere.

"Oh, er, sorry to" Ron shut his eyes "…interrupt, but I need to ask you, 'Where is the C-hall?'" he looked away, shielding his eyes from the horror.

The boy obviously didn't hear him, he had hardly looked up from the girls who were in there bras. Now two of them were kissing his neck, while the other one kissed him loudly in a disturbing manner, and unbutton his shirt.

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" Ron screamed.

The boy (and three girls) looked up, "Yo dude!" The boy said. "That's not cool; now ether shut the hell up, or join us." The girls looked eager.

"WHAT?" Ron asked as he nearly gagged on his own spit. "I just wanted to know how to get to the C-hall! I'd like to remain a virgin alittle while longer, thank you."

"Dude, you don't know what your missing," the boy stood up about to shut the door, "Now if you don't mind-" A sudden electrical charge, came out of no where from one of the wires handing from the ceiling, and two the light bulbs went out.

"KYLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a blonde girl in a tank-top and jeans (even though it was nearly 30 degrees out), and thin glasses, ran down the hallway, tripped on her untied shoes, and kept running, "ARE YOU INSANE? ARE ANY OF THOSE EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND, OR ARE YOU PIMPING THEM TOO?" she stopped in fount of the closet.

Kyle turned a pale shade of red and tried to button his shirt, and zip his pants, " "No Em, I was just having some fun-"

"Um, EW, gross. Please, if you want to make your own porn video, don't do it in a public place. Save us the terror of seeing it early." The blonde said.

"You know, you could join me…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU FRICKIN PERVERT! Now please," she looked inside, "all of you. Put your clothes on and" she stuttered, "get to class or something."

The four of them dashed as quickly as possible out of there and down the hall.

"Assholes," she said under her breath. She then noticed Ron standing next to her, "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't even see you there. Please tell me you're not a friend of Kyle's"

"No? That was Kyle, right?"

"Yea, good, your not. God, he's such a man whore. What were you doing here anyway, then?"

"Trying to find out where the C-hall is, I have to get to my first lesson." Ron said hopefully.

"Your new here aren't you, since school has been going since September?" she asked, her eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

"Err, yea. I got transferred from Britain, to here for a little while."

"Cool! Foreign exchange student, I just thought you were faking the British accent. I'm Emmi, by the way. A Freshman, incase you were wondering."

"Freshman?"

"Meaning I'm in 9th grade." Emmi couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"That's what I'm signed up to be in,"

"Perfect, okay, C-hall…you must be going to English, that's were I'm suppose to be, I'll take ya there"

"Um, thanks"

The two started walking past rows of lockers. They pasted a gym, about four vending machines (filled with sweets that Ron had never heard of), and what felt like millions of doors.

Emmi looked toward him, "What's your name?"

Ron thought for a second, he wasn't suppose to give out his real name, since he was doing business for the Order (along with a few other people, who were already in class), "George," he said, that was what he signed up as.

"Well it was very nice to meet you. I wish I could say that what you saw back there with Kyle and those sluts was something that hardly ever happens, but weird things like that happen all the time here. Its like Hogwarts, the American version, or something."

Ron stopped walking, "You know about Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I read about it all the time!" Emmi had started to walk again. "I know all about, Harry and all his adventures, most recently, the Order of the Phoenix and-"

"YOU know about the Order?"

"I'm not the only one, but yea. I love the Harry Potter stories! I'm always trying to write some of my on, I keep them with my jornal, right here," she showed Ron a small black book full of lined paper, "I was about to say you look a lot like Ron Weasley."

Ron felt his ears turn hot from pride. It wasn't offend that people remembered him, and for a complete stranger to know who he was in a different country, was a complete surprise to him. "Why thank you."_ She IS pretty. In a muggle, perky, nice way._ He snapped out of the daze, "So are you helping the Order, you said you knew a lot about it."

"I'd love to, but it's not real."

"Believe me it is."

She laughed for some reason, and then said, "Wow, you must be a big fan of the Harry Potter books, and I though Jack was the biggest H.P. freak."

"WHAT? They're out already?"

"Well isn't that were you learned about all this, the Harry Potter books? Look, here's our room. Do you have lunch next period?" Emmi asked.

He managed to give a nod, as he opened the door.

"Great! Then sit with me, and we'll talk more latter, k?" She and him walked into the class.

Authors note: Okay, Chapter 1, unloaded…right? I'm so excited!


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2 

"MUDBLOOD!"

"BITCH!"

"SLICK HEAD! YOU FOWL LOATHSUM EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!"

Malfoy stopped, "What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Lauren screeched at the top of her lungs.

_"Who would have thought I would hear those words again, and in here, were I get filth on my robes! Or at least in this case, jeans,"_ Malfoy thought to himself as he and Lauren walked into the lunchroom.

Malfoy did something so unpredictable to himself early in 6th year, and helped the Order. Yes, he was still the slim git that he always has been, and called everyone the worst word he could think of (Mudblood), but after seeing his Father taken away to Azkaban for such a worthless cause, he wanted to help. Not that he wouldn't like seeing Potty-head die a slow painful death, but he wanted to help defeat the mad…_thing_ that drove his father insane. That is the one-sole reason alone, why he didn't join the Death-Eaters.

"Look, I'm sorry." He grinded beneath his teeth. It was best to keep a 'low profile' here. "Lauren I didn't mean to insult that…what did you call that Pumpkin-Man again?"

"HE IS THE COMPAION!" Lauren reached into her purse, and shoved a little Pumpkin-like person, action figure in front of his face. "Pet him."

Malfoy hated himself for trying to seek vengeance on his father. "LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE TO DO JUST TO PORVE TO YOU THAT I'M WORTH IT!" he though, as he pets the Companion. He hated having to act like he was being nice to the low muggles, but what made him even more sick was that the only reason he went up to talk to her, was because he thought she was 'hot'.

"She reminds me of what Pansy was like, before she got breasts, and slutty. When I actually liked her." Malfoy thought, he then scanned the caftria, seeing that he didn't know anyone to sit with. He then grinded threw his teeth again, "Do-you-mind-if-I-sit-with-you."

Lauren teased as her form of apology, "Now why would I let a mudblood as yourself sit with me?"

Malfoy's eyes bulged out in shook. He lowered his voice, "You're a witch?"

Lauren gave him an evil look, "What you think I look like a muggle, you bitch? Follow me."

"No." Malfoy finally met the one person he feared the most, who happened to be dead sexy.

The two walked over to Lauren's normal table, and Draco was getting a lot of addition from a lot of the other girls, who seemed to think that he was 'hot' himself. He didn't notice much, but he shout them he slick eye/smile look that he called, "The Drooler" in private. The he and Lauren were greeted by Emmi and Ron, who had just finished explaining about the Harry Potter books.

Ron spoke, "So you see, it was a biography on Harry. He signed up for it in 1st year with out knowing what he was getting himself into. Rita Skeeter was the main reporter, but she just got to far one day by saying that Harry liked Hermione. I knew that they were making them, but I thought they would come out after Harry's death."

"Well they've been out for a while. But that's not the point. So everyone in your world knows about them?"

"Everyone, but You Know Who."

"Why doesn't he know about it?"

"In the books does it say that he was witty and intelligent?"

Emmi nodded.

"Well he really isn't. He's a thick, crazy bat. The only reason we don't say his name is because we are embarrassed to have him as a wizard. But this time we think he's on to something. There has been a rumor going around that-"

"Greetings Burner!" Lauren said to Emmi (interrupting Ron) as she slammed the books on the fake wooden table. They instantly crashed unexpectedly to the floor.

"Hey Lau-rAn!"

"Ya! You playing?"

"Yep, you playin?"

"You got served."

"Screw you, Burner"

"Get the hair out of your eyes Ran."

"Yea."

"YEA!"

Ron blinked, "Did I miss something?"

"That's how we greet each other. Yes I know it's odd. But it's kinda to make fun of our, peers." Emmi said as she looked around the cafeteria to explain her point, which was well taken, as the table next to her was filled with jocks, trying to throw French fries into each other's mouths.

"You were saying Ron?" Emmi encouraged.

"I'm not RON, I'm GEROGE, remember?"

"Sorry, I like that name"

Ron felt his collar getting hot.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing you all," Emmi jumped, as she just remember. She gestured to the long table filled with people. "Everyone this is George, he's new here at our hell hole. George, this is Minnie," a short girl with brown hair, who reminded Ron a lot of Hermione sat drawing on a notebook 'ELFS DIE! HOBITS RULE!' she bearly noticed him, she was to busy doodling. "Lance," a gangsta looking boy that had brown gelled hair and wore a fake innocent grin, "Jack," another short, brown haired guy that had the devil's glow in his eyes, "Shane," more of a punk looking boy in army pants. Emmi whispered, "He and Lauren have been going out since 2 weeks ago," specking at her normal tone, "And Mike. He moved here only a month ago from Virginia. He doesn't really talk much,"

"I don't?" Mike asked, he had sandy blonde hair, and had a face that reminded Ron of summer.

"Well not enough. And" she nodded to two other girls, "Millie," a crazy girl with brown hair and bright red lipstick, flipping franticly threw a sports magazine, looking for 'the Jeter guy with a hot butt,' "and Clea," a girl with bright brown eyes, fiddling with some ice-skates, as well as a picture of a boy intitled, 'my btch', "That's everyone."

Emmi looked over to Lance whose eyes were looking hazily across the room at Emmi's worst enemy Ivy, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Lance jumped, "Huh? No! Nothing! I, do you think I stand a change with her?"

Emmi groaned, "Lance not again! Really that girl is such a bitch! Ever since her boyfriend dumped her for what was rumored to be for me, when everyone knows Kyle dumped her to be with Cherri, who he was cheating on her with for nearly a month! But less then two weeks later they HAD to get back together, even though it wasn't the first time he broke her heart. She's been hovering down my back ever since!"

Lance shrugged, "Everyone has their days,"

"And yours just keep getting better. Lance I care about you and all, I just don't want to see you hurt. Kyle told me she's crazy, and obsessive. Why else would she hate my guts? She really thinks I had a thing with Kyle,"

"You know I love you, you're my best friend," Lance gave her a hug. They weren't going out, but he said it because he meant it. They were as good as brother and sister to each other.

"Tell that to the Poison." Emmi's face darkened, only for a second.

Ron was sitting in-between Jack and Emmi. "You know you look a lot like Ron Weasley, from the Harry Potter books," Jack said in an electrical voice, the way he was talking made his words run together, he seemed to be under a sugar high.

"So I've been told," Ron responded.

"I'm the Harry Potter King! Ask me anything about the books, and I'll know it. Damn Dan Radcliffe is so hot, he better have his shirt off in the 4th movie. How many sugars did I put in this coffee?"

Emmi saw the cup that Jack was drinking out of was pouring with sugar and she was starting to get annoyed. She had so many questions to ask Ron about his world that this pointless talk was getting in the way of what she wanted to know, "There's more sugar then coffee in it, Jack. Calm down." The coffee (sugar) cup swiftly, by its self went out of Jack's hand, and into Emmi's.

Ron shifted slightly closer to Emmi, "Thanks, er, I'm sure that will one day come in handy." Not sure what he was referring to.

Ron looked up, "Oh _great_" he thought as he noticed Malfoy sitting next to Lauren. "Hello Tom." Ron said coolly.

Malfoy saw Ron. He could have kicked himself! The only beautiful girl in the school of course had to have some connections with the Weasel! "George."

Lauren spoke up, "Oh, you two already know each other?"

Ron answered, "We went to school together."

"Fascinating."

Malfoy and Tom then went into there own conversation, while Shane looked at Malfoy evilly.

Ron whispered to Emmi, "Are you a witch?"

Emmi was taken back, "What do you mean? Like in your world? I don't think so; I was never offered to go to a wizarding school. Why do you ask?"

"I think you are, that coffee cup, and the wires, little things…Come with me." Ron reached out and grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the lunchroom.


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3

Ron pulled Emmi out of the lunchroom and into an empty classroom. "What makes you so sure you're not a witch?" he said. "To me, it looks like all of you have wizarding powers." _Why is Emmi being a witch so important to me?_

"Wh-wh-wh-What!"

"Its true, I notice when ever you get really annoyed something happens. It might be small, but it does. I've only known you for a few hours, and I could tell."

"Then how come I never got a letter to go to a school here in America?"

"If Hermione told me anything that I remembered is that in America its only open to the people who know about it. If you were born into a wizarding family then when you were of age, you would go and take a minor test, and see if you have any powers. You must be muggle born."

Emmi tried to get all this to sink in, but all the facts seemed wrong. She couldn't have even dreamed that when she woke up that morning that she would meet Ron Weasley and be thought to be a witch from her favorite books. "I don't believe you." She managed to squeak in her voice.

Ron pulled his wand out of his jean pocket, "Dumbledore, told me to use these only for emergency. Would you call this, one?" he handed her his wand.

Emmi was afraid to take it, it was the first time she actually thought what Ron was saying, was real. She was well known for her wild imagination, it would be very easy to convince her that this was the Ron Weasley and that was a real wand.  
_What if its all just a joke?_

Carefully she took the wand out of his hand, "14 inch, willow, containing one unicorn tail, its beautiful."

"Well give it a try,"

She paused for a moment and silently prayed that this all wasn't a dream that she wasn't going to wake up. She held it out and said the first spell that came to her mind, " Alo-hamora!"

The classroom door slammed open, "Bloody hell… Do you really think that was…?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Try another one,"

"LUMOS!" the tip of the wand shakily started to light up.

"It's not my wand," Emmi said, as she gave it back to him. "I really am a witch. Um, ah, where can I get a wand?" It was the first thing she could think of.

"Don't you have, what you people call, malls around here?"

"I can get my wand in the mall?"

"I have to check with Hermione, but yea, I think so."

A glittery tone shown in Emmi's eyes, they looked as though they were dancing, "Will you take me?"

"Ron grinned, "It would be wicked."

"It's really simple, just like Diagon Ally," Ron said. They were both outside the local mall, two days latter, taping a bunch of bricks.

"I never really thought to try it here, after all I thought it would only work if I was in London." Emmi said. It was bitter freezing out, and they have been standing there for nearly an hour.

"Well, it doesn't work for every brick wall, bloody hell, if I could only remember which bricks it was,"

Ron started taping the wall again with a serious expression on his face.

"Ron?"

"Hum?" still taping that wall.

"Is there anyone else here? On the mission that is?"

Ron thought for a second, "Well Malfoy is here."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't notice that, that was him I was talking to with your friend in the lunchroom? Yea, he 'converted' as Harry likes to call it. I can't imagine why a bouncing ferret like him would want to change his colors, but he did, he turned in his own mother, the only person who really has ever bothered to care about him, see she was holding Death Eater meetings in the basement ever since his father was killed in Azkaban. Serves him right. He must have done something else for Dumbledore to trust him so suddenly."

"Wow. I just always pictured him a little differently, that's all. He seems to have more life in him, maybe just since he changed sides, but they always made him seem so pale in the movies, and he didn't have in any hair gel!"

Ron stopped and looked up, "There are movies too? Wonder if Harry knows about them. Doubt it, he never reads the fine print."

Emmi laughed, "Who else is here?"

"Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore comes every now and then to check on us, and there is another member of the Order who is pretending to be one of the students, but we don't know who it is, except that he is suppose to be a freshmen as well."

"Oh my God, will I ever meet them?"

"You'll have to meet Dumbledore soon, so that way he knows about you, Snape is bound to show up in one of your classes sooner or later, Hermione, who knows with her. If you ever need her, she's nearly always in the school library. There! I got it!" Just as Ron said it the brick wall slowly started to open up, into what looked like a cleaner version of New York City. The streets were busy, people running up and down in every direction. There were tall buildings that held stores for what seemed like everything. The sound was pure cacophony, and it had a nice scent of chocolate.

Emmi felt like a child in a candy shop. She couldn't decide which way to look first, there was so much to see!

"Okay, now we should only get you a wand, since no one else knows about you yet. I owled Dumbledore,-I didn't tell anyone else- just last night, he's says he'll be here as soon as possible, but with the Order and all, it could take a while."

"I don't mind. Is that it?" She pointed to a shop that said "Winely's Wands"

"Yea."

The two of them stepped inside to a cozy little room, that was warm and inviting. It had papers everywhere, continuing craps of information about who got which wand when and how many years ago, and walls piled high of wands. Out of the darkness stepped a tall, skinny man, with huge thick glasses. He had buckteeth, and a clean shaved face. "Welcome! Welcome! Now who do we have here?"

He study his two guessed then let out a joyous cry, "Why Ronald Weasley! So nice to finally meet you in person, I've heard so much about you, and the brave things that you have done! Oh it makes me feel so giddy to have you in my shop."

"Thank you, Sir," Ron replayed, trying to keep in a giggle.

Mr. Winely looked at Emmi, "Oh Miss Burner! I was wondering when you would come! Your late, my dear, your wand has been waiting for you for nearly three years!"

"I'm still trying to full understand that I'm a witch." She said excitedly as she walked over to him.

Mr. Winely nodded, "Ah, yes, now lets see, hold out you wand hand."

Emmi stuck out her left hand, as he measured it, "Now, we test out a few. You look like a charmer, and someone excellent with divination magic," he walked over to one of the walls, and pulled out one of the thousands of wands, "Try this, 11 inch holly wand, with two strands of unicorn hair, and a single plucked feather of a phoenix."

She took it and felt her fingers burn with heat. It was such a good feeling to hold it, with that gave it a twirl, just as she did to Ron's. It had to be her's.

"On your first try, oh deary we can expect a lot from you once you get your lessons." Mr. Winely walked over to the counter, and Emmi gave him the money for the wand. "My dear, I have, but one question to ask of you, how did you find out about your beings?"

"Ron let me try out his wand. I was performing some spells"

"And you knew from that? But his wand is nothing like yours! You must be very powerful to have such an achievement from someone else's own wand, yes, yes, you must. Well good evening to you both. Oh, Miss Burner, do take care of yourself."

The second they got outside Ron and Emmi burst out laughing. "He's a little insane, don't you think?" Emmi said between laughter.

Ron laughed along as well, she had a sweet sounding laugh that had a music town to it, nearly making you laugh as well, "He was off his nutter."

"He was missing one to begin with."


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4 

"Ron where have you been?" Malfoy asked as Ron walked into the apartment that the 4 people had to share (to help the Order. It was really only located under the high school, though with out any of the other witch/wizard's knowing. To get there you had to go into the school's evaluator and ride it down to leave 0. For anyone else, but the ones that the apartment is meant for it wouldn't take them anywhere, but to the basement.).

They were a bowl of fruit sitting on top of the simple stand, placed by the doorway, Ron grabbed an apple and sunk his teeth into it, "Wha'cha mean?"

Draco sneered, "Well it's your up to something, with that muggle girl, or something? You can't tell me that you didn't know that it's 10 PM, Granger has been having a heart attack. You should hear her rambling 'What if they have Ronnie?'" He laughed. "Her and Snape are out looking for you, I had to keep watch. A weasel always returns to his safe place."

"Don't call me that, for you information I was helping the Order. I found another member if you MUST know,"

"Don't tell me that the ugly muggle you have been hanging around a witch!"

"Yes, she is. I just got her a wand, we had a nice time."

"YOU'RE AN IDOIT! SHE COULD BE ONE OF THE ENIMIES!"

Ron glowed red with anger, "FOR ALL I KNOW YOU AND SNAPE COULD BE! I STILL SAY THAT ONE GOOD DEED DOESN'T SAVE YOU FROM ALL YOUR YEARS OF BEING A FERRET!"

"I COULD CHANGE, JUST AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I WAS NEVER PROUD OF MY FATHER, AND I'M ASHAMED TO HAVE EVER CALLED HIM FAMILY, MUCH LESS MY OWN DAD!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"WHAT ABOUT THAT GIRL?"

"WHAT ABOUT EMMI?"

Malfoy stopped screaming, and remarked "That thing has a name?"

"YOU-" Ron grabbed his wand out of his back pocket ad pointed it at Malfoy. Ron was in hysterics, "DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT EMMI!"

Malfoy pushed the wand away from his face, "You act as though your in love with her. Your forgetting the main reason we are here! Not to tell people that the crap that they call books about Harry Potter are some-what real, and to make them all witches! We have to find the thrid person possible for the prophecy! Once we find out who it is, we see if he's the real one, and if he is he comes back with us, or stays here. Then that's it, we're DONE! Back to London, and we'll never see them again! It's POINTLESS" Malfoy choked on those words, telling them also to himself, to remind him that he shouldn't be wasting time thinking about Lauren, or talking to any of the girls with the short skirts in the halls.

"WHAT DIFFRENCE DOES IT MAKE? EMMI IS A WITCH! IT"S ALL READY! SHE HAS HER WAND AND I'M GOING TO TEACH HER SOME SPELLS, SHE'S GOING TO HELP US! WHY CAN'T YOU TRY TO SPOT MORE OF THEM? THERE ARE ONLY FOUR OF US HERE WE CAN'T DO IT ALONE! TRUST SOMEONE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Before Malfoy could stop himself he spat, "I already do."

The door turned open, "Ron were in hell's name have you been?" Hermione's face was red from the chilly night, and her hair was messy, she was in her pajamas.

"I, I, just fancied a walk, and lost track of time,"

Snape looked tired as well. Was it possible that he _cared_ if Ron was alive? Snape looked to Malfoy, "Is this true?" in the usual cold tone.

Ron knew he was in for it, there was no way that Malfoy wouldn't tell that Ron had found another witch, "Yes Sir. It is. Very foolish of him not to tell us, be you know how it is when one gets caught up in though."

"Yes," Snape said looking suspiciously at Ron. "Well good night."

As Hermione and Draco left Snape got close up to Ron and warned, "I know you're up to something, and it will only be a matter of time before I find out what."

Snape stormed out of the main entrance, followed by Hermione, leaving Draco and Ron alone again.

"Why did you cover for me like that?" Ron sneered to him.

"Don't get used to it," Malfoy shrugged, leaving to his him. He stopped and turned to Ron once more, "He'll find out soon enough. Weasel."


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5

Several weeks have passed, and all was going well. Ron had been giving Emmi her promised lessons on magic, and she was well passed first year in a mater of days. Emmi had a good memory and already knew all the basic spells from reading the books. She seemed afraid, to start Division. "Way before I met you, I had long confusing dreams that I was in a school, kinda like Hogwarts, and I was learning about dark magic," She had stated the day that they started the session on dreams.

"That dream rubbish? It's not real!" He picked up the book to prove a point, and started to flip threw it, "Look, it says right here that if your setting is in a school, that darkness is bestrode upon you. Nothing but a pile of rubbish, but you need to learn it. It's a big waste of time."

Draco on the other hand was having a horrible time, he was longing to kiss Lauren, just to see what it would be like. All the other girls he had gone out with haven't been that much of a thrill, no matter how wild they were here. He wanted something new.

She had saw that he wasn't good in history, and he started to ask her for help in the subject. He found himself sitting next to her in the school library that afternoon.

"So you see, King Louise the 16th, got married at age 15, to Maria from Austria, to show peace between the two countries," Lauren stated the facts from memory, as Malfoy tried to memorize and repeat them. He was more daydreaming about what they have done over the past weeks, the trips to the mall, consent snicker at the little kids, and playing pranks on each other when one least expected it. He hasn't really even though about the Order, until Hermione would yell at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE FOUND OUT NOTHING?"

"How do you know all these?" He couldn't have said anything stupider.

"I study, and concentrate," Lauren said plainly. When she wasn't on a sugar frenzy, she was actually normal, ether one was good for Draco. She was wearing a blood red plaided skirt, and a bold white sweater, and the punk bracelets. Her eye shadow made her eyes look like a brighter shade of blue.

"Well I'm having a hard time, since I'm sitting next to such a sexy teacher,"

Lauren blushed, he was perfect, witty, charming, and HOT. He had clever ideas and smarts. And was he hitting on _her_? "_But I'm still with Shane? Aren't I? God, he's been being such an ass lately. He was totally hitting on Crystal the other day, so I figured it was over between us. Not that I ever really liked him. He's good looking and all, but come on! His self-esteem was a nothing. AND he never really acted like we were going out._

Malfoy was coming in closer.

"I am sexy ,aren't I?" she gave him a mischievous grin, she leaned in closer. _Shane and I are done. I hate Shane, Tom actually likes me, so why can't I try to have him?_

Their lips were only inches apart, and they were looking into each others' eyes, daring the other to make the next move.

In one swift movement, Malfoy leaned closer in and they're lips gently brushed together and leaned in for a more each other passionate kiss. Malfoy was afraid that Lauren didn't want him to do that, but she then showed her wanting him by put her arms around his neck, commanding that he stay were he was, and he put his arms around her waist, begging the same.

"WHAT THE HELL…?"

They sprang apart.

"Shane!" Lauren asked, surprised by his reaction. Shane came running toward them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he demanded.

"Why do you care? I thought it was clear that we broke-up a few days ago! I can't have some other guy?" Lauren said firmly.

Malfoy was surprised. _She never told me that her and Shane once were an idom! You could have never told by the way they looked._

"Lauren, I thought I made it clear that I was the only one could care for you." Shane stated, looking filthily at Malfoy.

Lauren ignored him, "Shane go screw yourself, I went out with you for three months and you never held my hand. I understand your shy, but COME ON! You were all over Crystal the other day. So I guess you can flirt with that bitch, and kiss her, nearly right in front on me, but NEVER me! We're done!"

"Lauren you can't do this to me!" Shane was insane. " I'll fight the dirty bastered if I have to what can I do to prove it to you?"

"SHANE STOP IT! THERE IS NOTHING TO FIGHT OVER! I JUST DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU WEREN"T REAL! I THOUGHT I DID ONCE BUT I WAS WRONG! GET OVER IT! JUST LEAVE!"

Too late, with a _POW_ Shane punched Malfoy in the nose. He put his hand to his nose and felt droplets of warm red blood. Malfoy didn't bother to think. He clenched his fists and hit him, strait in the place that would hurt the most on a guy.

They had each other in headlocks, rolling on the ground.

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP!" Lauren screamed. _Why can't anyone hear me?_

Shane got on top of Malfoy, and grabbed his head, and tried to bash it to the floor.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU WHORE! DON'T YOU EVER EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Shane bashed Malfoy's head onto the cold floor again, "DO YOU HEAR ME PUNK? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Malfoy tried to kicked him off, and failed. _He's just to strong, I need-_ Malfoy self-concisely out his wand. "ELVETIRO MELOBLA!" Shane stopped dead in the middle of what he was doing, and fell to the floor. Lauren ran and knelt down to help him.

Malfoy tucked his wand away, and turned to Lauren's face, "You're, you're a…"

Malfoy was only mildly aware of what he had done, he looked and his wand, "Oh no, Lauren, it's not how it looks! I had only stunned him for the hour! He'll be fine within moments-"

"You're a wizard, and you didn't tell me! You have had magical powers. And you didn't tell me! What the hell is going on? What else have you been keeping from me, Tom?" She had tears forming in her eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? You were still with him until just now weren't you! How long were you going to let me go on liking you, until you decided to tell me, or him for the matter!"

"We were done! I found it pointless to tell you! Tom incase you haven't noticed I really like you! Even the day we met and we were fighting and yelling at each other, I liked you! I have not secrets from you other then that! I thought if you knew about Shane that we would never have a chance. I kept trying to just break up with him, but he threatened me. But that doesn't mean I want you to hurt him like that! What else do you want to know about me? How about in third grade when me, Emmi and some other kids were playing the game 'Truth' and we swore to keep the answers to ourselves. Emmi told us her worse fear was drowning, falling to deep into something that she can't get out of, and it was me who told the loud mouth in the class, accidentally? Or how I would stress obesivelly over grades, just so I could feel like I belong somewhere in this world? "

Malfoy stood there, searching for a response.

"I didn't want to tell anyone that I don't like him. How would that look? I thought I liked him, but then I meet you. No one even knew we were going out, and it felt like we weren't. But as I said, we were history as off a few weeks ago. I wouldn't cheat on anyone, and that includes you."

He couldn't look at her, "Really?" he didn't wait for her to answer.

"Well then, my name isn't Tom. It's Draco. Draco Malfoy. I work for the Order of the Phoenix"

Lauren bit her lip, "You're lying. There is no such thing! It's only fantasy. Why are you doing this?"

"Lauren, look, I couldn't tell you right away! I had to protect myself, and everyone around me. I know your world knows most about ours, and I couldn't take the risk of anyone knowing about the others- or me"

"There are more of you? More people who are her to make my life miserable? And to try and tell me these lies? I'm not Emmi, I'm not guible! She tried to tell me the other day that she does magic, and I have no idea what the hell you just did to Shane, but I really don't care. I just never want to see you again! I can't" Tears were coming down her check.

"But it's true! The stories are real! There are 5 of us wizards from the Order here! We're looking for the third person whose parent have won against the Dark Lord three times, and was born in late July, just as in the prophecy! The Dark Lord knows that he's somewhere near here and we had to find him before he does, before he kills him and possibly completes the prophecy! Don't you understand? I didn't want to put you, or anyone else in danger."

"Stop it, stop it STOP IT! YOU NONE OF IT IS REAL! IT'S JUST A STORY! HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY, OR EVEN DRACO MALFOY ISN'T REAL! YOUR TOM AURICOM! YOU'RE AN EXCHANGE STUDENT FORM SURRY BRITIAN, AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO LOOK LIKE TOM FELTON! GO BACK TO YOUR GAY-ASS TOWN THEN. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST QUIET TELLING ME THAT THERE IS SUCH THINGS AS MAGIC!" She got up from Shane and ran out of the library, sobbing.

_Draco,_ he thought, _you're a fool. CHASE AFTER HER!_ He couldn't get his feet to move. _I have nothing to be ashamed about! I did the right thing, I told her the truth and she was the one who didn't believe me and to act so drastically over being told that I'm a wizard! I nearly did as good as saved her life! Shane was about to go mad! And if I had told her, or anyone else earlier it would have led to…"_ Malfoy looked around, still no one has come to see what the screaming and banging was about, but it didn't matter. His nose was still bleeding, and he was sure that he just got a black eye. Shane was frozen on the floor, and know starting to have a pulse. He, too, was scared up and pale_…this._

Malfoy felt raged with anger. If anyone should be angry it should be him. But he wasn't sure why they were all mad in the first place. What difference did it make? He looked at Shane again. _The basterd. I hope he burns in hell_._ What's tonight?_ Malfoy scanned his watch. _Friday. Okay there must be some party going on tonight. I need something to get away from all this._

He walked out of the library leaving Shane to rot, and walked into a girl, preppy with the make-up face and Holister clothes that were just about to exit the school as well. She was surrounded by other clone-like friends that could pass as her, same brand of clothes and high-lighted hair. There was also a few guys with them, holding hands, and whispering in their ears.

"Hey Bridgett." Malfoy called out to one of them, that didn't appear to have a boy with her.

The girl broke away from her group and approached him, giggling, flirtingly. Malfoy had one of those brilliant ideas that he would get.

"Hey, Bridge baby, where's the party tonight?" putting on his 'playa' act.

She fluttered her eye-lashes, "Over at Ryan's. He's parents are gone out of town." She was also playing with her (noticeably unnatural) curled hair.

"Would you care to be my date?"

She laughed again, "Love too."

"Cool, wanna head over now? Can you give me a lift."

"Sure, any time." She chewed her gum loudly.

They walked out into the parking lot, and flung opened the car doors. A senior girl (probably Bridgett's sister) swiftly placed the key into the slot and the engine roared. The raced out of the school into the open road. They must have been going 80 miles per-hour in the silver convertible. The wind flew threw Draco's hair, and he thought that maybe for once he could get away from the Order, and all of his repsonablitlies.

There were two other couples in the car (that weren't driving). The driver, put on some music, were the song kept saying to 'Drop it like it's hot."

Draco was sitting next to Bridgett, he wasn't to familiar with the dirty music that they were listening too (after all, its mostly classical that they hear in Hogwarts, maybe some pop every now and then, but it's never telling you to drop something like a potato.

"What are they dropping?"

Bridgett tossed her hair, "You foreign boys are soooooo funny!" she giggled an annoying high pitch shrill (Draco found it nothing like Lauren's. Lauren's laughs a lot, and if your not used to it, it might get on your nerves if you're not much of a happy person. Atlest LAuren has a nice laugh that makes you feel less tense, and in a way is it's own happiness, until you find out that she was laughing becase she took your gym shorts ands stuffed them down the tolet. Then you stair in shock, THEN you laugh. Bridgett's laugh sounded like a gerbil that had gotten run over- several times).

"Yea," Draco said, faking a laugh. _What am I doing here? Oh well, who cares to tell you the truth. Because I don't. I want to be like I was last year, the Hogwarts playa. The real pimp. I wouldn't care about how she talked back then. All I care about is how good she is when she shuts up._

_  
_For a hour of pointless driving, they then came to a mansion like-sized house. There were cars pulled up in every direction, and the music was so loud, the could hear it at the car gate, that was a hundred yards away from the house.

"This is it!" the one driving declared. They piled out of the car, exactly as the piled in.

Draco studied the settings around him. It wasn't Hogwarts, that was all he could think of. He was with the big boys now. And all he could do is play it right, and think as dirty as they can, just to get away.

They entered the house, and a lot like the outside the inside was crowed with people (and it was a rather large house). Each room Draco could hardly see, it was smokey, from the cigarettes, and foggy and damp feeling from the beer. He had to be careful were to step, afraid of stepping on an empty beer bottle.

Draoc admitted, only to himself that he liked his surrounding. It was comfortable, in it's own way. He thought how the 'hard' like furniture made him think of the Slytherin Common Room.

He held Brigdett's hand as they made it to the kitchen and picked up a bottle of beer; two for him, one for her.

A boy (he must have been no older then a high school Junoir) walked behind Draco for a beer as well.

"Yo" Malfoy insisted to the guy, "How fast is this stuff?" shaking the bottle, wanting to get soaked as soon as possible.

The boy had already had three two many and said in a floppy voice, "The fastest in the town, Bro!" That wasn't really saying much about the drink. If you were as heavy as some of the kids were it would sometimes take an entire case each to get as drunk as they want to be, but two bottles could do the trick. The town's people weren't to found about alcohol, and made it very light. Also a good way for business. If a man wanted to hang out with his friends on a Friday he would have to buy many packs, increasing the sales before he would dance around naked.

Draco nodded and smiled. _Just what I want._

He handed the one to his date, "What a gentleman!" Bridgett teased, "I hope you don't _always_ act like one."

Draco chugged down half the beer already, not really wanting to taste it, but for the rush to come sooner, and faster, "What are you proposing?" she started to play with his hair. You could tell that she knew that he wasn't much of a drinker.

Malfoy only smirked. She was already on her third bottle, she was wasted.

"You want to get away form the music?" he asked her (although that would be close to impossible).

"Sure," she hiccuped.

Malfoy looked around, trying to find an empty room (right after he grabbed another bottle). As they walked threw the house, Malfoy saw that Kyle guy, and Emmi's evil Ivy. Yea, they were getting at each other, so much for not being together. Finally with some luck, he found one, the master bedroom, placed with a large bed, and silky red sheets.

"So here we are," she said, she sat at the end of the bed, he followed.

Malfoy put his arm around her waist, and pulled her in, "Yea."

She was only inches away, "So what do you want to do?" she put her hand up his knee.  
He jumped on her, kissing her wildly, answering her question.

She pushed him laying on the bed, while she on top. She started to unzip her jacket, as Malfoy threw his shirt off, trying not to break the mouth contact.

_This is empty_ Malfoy thought to himself, as she slowly started to unbutton his pants, _But since when did I care? Never! What difference does it make. Lauren had a chance to have me, and she didn't. It could have been her, here right now. Bridgett is just as good. Its all the same in the end. Get what I want and leave. That's it. Your feelings shouldn't get in the way of anything including pleasure._

Despite himself, Draco didn't feel right with this one. It wasn't like all the other times, for some reason unknown to his own awareness. Bridgett wasn't what he wanted, and some how, he knew it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now where have you been, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape snapped at him as he came in late to the apartment. Three in the morning, and Malfoy squinted to see that everyone (that meant Snape, Hermione, and Ron) was up and waiting for him to return. Malfoy left the party, and walked around the town for a while. Looking at his life, what he had, and what he wanted. He could only think of one thing, but he tried to push that her out of her mind. He left Bridgett at the party, saying that he was going back to England, she was so stupid, if she were now to see him in school she would think it was someone else. She didn't have that big of a brain to question him.

"Nowhere," He said as calmly as possible. His head was aching with a withdrawal and he felt like any second he could throw up. His mouth dried and he found it hard for his eyes to focus on one thing, the firewhiskey was nothing compared to what they served at the party.

Hermione followed after Snape, "Where were you?" she said, "You couldn't have been in school this long, and tonight Dumbledore came in to see how we are making progress, and it's pathetic to say that we have been on this job for nearly three months, and we have yet to find anything new, what so ever to our advantages. Voldemart"(Ron winced) "could attack at any moment. It doesn't matter how many Death Eaters are in Azkaban, when many of the loyal ones are still roaming ever corner of this earth!"

"Don't yell at me, mudblood!" Malofy rolled his eyes, holding his head.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THIS! WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE AND HERE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON! I WASN'T THE ONE DOING NOTHING TO HELP THE ORDER!" She was screaming as loud as his head could handle. Any second he felt like he was going to calpaose.

"I HAVE A REASON! I THNK YOU WOULD BE UNDER STRESS TO, IF YOU JUST REVEALED YOURSLEF TO TWO MUGGLES!" it was the only come back he could come up with that he was sure that she would respond to normally.

"What?"

"This girl, Lauren and I were studying for our history test, when one of her friends, Shane came out, and wanted to fight me. He was beating me, so I pulled out my wand. I stunned him, and just 20 minutes ago he woke up." He figured if he just told them everything fast, then they would go away. The party may have not happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you DENSE? OUR ENTIRE COVER UP IS NOW RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! I must owl Dumbledore do to your stupidity at once! Worse enough I got an owl from him saying that some one _else_ told our secret" he looked at Ron, who blushed. Without bothering to ask any farther questions Snape walked hotly out of the room and into his own, slamming the door.

Malfoy layed down on the couch, and was followed by Hermione who sat at his feet, "Why did he want to fight you?" she asked clamly

"Why do you fucking care?" Malfoy tried to turn over, and keep his eyes shut.

"Really! I'm trying to be nice and listen to your problem! It looks like you could use it, and since Ron is still asleep on the couch and Snape is having a fit, I'm not in the mood tolerate you kicking the wall tonight."

Malfoy sighed, the mudblood was annoying, _Answer her and she'll go away, _"If you must know, it was over Lauren. Shane saw me and her together and went mental on me."

"Shane? Why? He's nice to me, even asked me to the Valentine's Dance. I had to say no to his offer though. He's not my type really, and I have a lot of work to do with, er, something"

"What?" Malfoy didn't try to pretend that he cared, he just wanted to talk to Lauren, but they had no muggle ways of commination in the house, and he felt like shit.

"Nothing." She said it all to quickly, "Is there anything I can do to help? Can I make you any butterbeer?"

"No." Malfoy got up, that was the last thing he wanted He had to be alone for a while, get a good night's rest, and then sort out everything. So he slowely got up from the couch and made he way to his room.


	6. Chap 6

Chapter 6

Hermione watched Malfoy get up. She sighed,_ he is hopeless. Bloody fool! I covered for him! I know what whiskey smells like and he was on. Oh well.. Its over with. Now back to work_. Hermione turned her attention to the books that she had placed all over her section of the sitting room. She was normally very neat with such things, had them flung and book-marked anywhere she could find space.

She looked over to see Ron sitting still on one of the chairs. She jumped slightly. She could have sworn that she saw him go with Snape. But she scooted over a little making just enough space for him to sit on the floor next to her.

"There you are. What are you still doing up? I thought you would follow Snape or Malfoy to sleep. You're not much of a night person after all." She started to open one of the books, and look at one of the marked pages.

"Yea, I just wanted to see if you're okay," Ron said simply.

Hermione looked up, "What do you mean by 'okay?'"

"You've been throwing yourself into your books a lot more, recently. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ron, yes!" she said angrily.

He ran his fingers down one of the book's binding, "Why do you try so hard in things. Must you be so perfect?"

Hermione scratched her ink filled quill along the paper and automatically said, "Someone has to be," she didn't know what he was trying to get at.

He must have thought that as well since he then got up and said, "Look, just take care of yourself. Okay 'Mione? Is it about Harry? I know your worried about him and all, so am I, but this is too much."

"Ron, I'm fine, and so is Harry. Reading this is just something I have to do."

He picked up the book again, "Why? Why must you read-what is this? - History of American Adoption?"

"Light reading."

"What ever you say, just remember that I'm here if you need me, to talk or anything. I'm one of your best mates, right?"

"Of course you are Ron!" and she meant it.

"Okay, just making sure 'Mione. Good night. And please go to bed soon. I noticed that you didn't go to sleep at all for the past few nights."

Hermione smiled, "Okay. Please, don't worry about me."

She saw him walk to his room of the apartment and into the darkness. She spun around toward her books and found herself sitting there for hours, reading everything that she could intake on the culture's schools and landforms, until she checked the ugly kitten clock that Ron picked out, when they had to find some from of way to now the American muggle time in the apartment like place. She sighed, it was five in the morning, and she was still up flipping threw maps, the sun was going to rise any moment now. _What difference would it make? All these maps and nonsense! Why do you care so much? You never meet her, would she care if she ever sees me? You don't even know what you're doing! _

She goggled at all the books she had placed around her. Her flames rose and she with out thinking, she started to kick them, and throw them against the wall. Ripping out a few pages in some also. A large, leather-bound book fell to the floor with a crash after she flung it across the room. And she let out a scream, that she wasn't even sure it she could say was her's. She didn't care, after all Snape, Malfoy and Ron were heavy sleepers. No one came running to see if she was okay. No one ever did.

Hermione broke down and cried. _I hate myself for this!_ She continually thought. _How silly of me to hold on to a dream that just wouldn't come true. What's the point of looking for my sister? I came here on this mission not just to help Harry, even if that was the main cause. Jane is somewhere here in America with a foster family!_

Hermione shivered as she thought of her sister. It wasn't until two years ago that she knew she had a twin. Her parents had explained to her, that when Hermione was born, she had also had a twin sister, but her Mum and Dad couldn't offered to keep the two beautiful twin girls that Mrs. Granger had given birth to. They claim it was the hardest thing that they would ever have to do, but it was because they cared so much about the girls that they had to put one up for adoption. Hermione had always felt like something was missing, and being one of two twins, seemed to be that. Once her parents told her, she would spend countless hours trying to find and contact, who her parent's named, Jane. All her hard work paid off . In 5th year, when a muggle orphanage said that Jane Granger was found a home at age two. The last that they ever heard of her, was that she was living in America under a different first name. The people at the orphanage wouldn't tell her who was taking care of her, due to secrecy reasons.

She had hoped that if she did her research correctly that she could she would find Jane, after all she was suppose to be in this country. But Hermione had soon learned that there were over fifty schools in the American State that they were in, alone. How would she ever find her sister? Hermione had sent many owls to wizards in the area that were willing to help, but no one ever hard of a girl named Jane. It didn't seem to be a common name anymore, it went out off style, according to the wizards that responded to her. Hermione had been determined to find her though. How? She wasn't sure.

_I'm being silly! I'll never find her. _She looked at the cat-clock again. It didn't seem as though a big deal, but according to Ron it was. He told her, when Malfoy was fancying the dragon flamed one, that the cat one would remind him of 2nd and 3rd year. That would only make things more at home, to have a reminder of a silly thing that happened those years. He won. _Well then maybe there is some odd chance of something out of the ordinary happening. After all, Ron somehow convinced Snape to get that dreadful cloak. In fact I'm surprised even bought it. I shudder to think of why Ron would want it. I can't believe I even thought that I liked him in 4th year! But with out even knowing it he does seem to give me some faith._

She picked up all the books and papers that were one the floor. She found the map that pinpointed all the High Schools in America. There were over 4000. The secretary that Hermione talked to said, that the girl who was once Jane Granger was now living on the East Coast. That only narrowed it down by 2587.

Hermione couldn't help it. She studied the map for what seemed like a long time. Looking at all the pinpoints that showed where this person could be. But that's it, she's only a person. What difference would it make once she found her? Would Jane even care? Just look at her and say 'So what? I have a life, I don't need another thing to worry about?' Hermione didn't want to take the risk, not any more. She took the map, with it's labs and tacks, she ripped it in half. _No more searching for her! Or thinking about her! I'm never going to find her, so I might as well be her for the right reason, which is to help Harry. That's all that really matters, isn't it? In my own reality, Jane Granger has never excised._

Hermione got up to go to bed, afraid that she would once again have bags under her eyes from lose of sleep. She left the shredded reminds of the map still on the floor, were they were greeted with the sounds of the cat clock for the rest of the night.


	7. Chap 7

Chapter 7

Snape walked into the Algebra room, in dismay that he had to teach the low mannered children today. But Dumbledore said that if he acted as a substitute teacher it would be a faster way to see it any of the children have any likeliness of being the 3rd one. He dashed from door to the desk, as he did once before in his black wardrobe.

"Turn to page, 394" he said in his deadly voice, sat at a desk and started to shuffle his papers for what seemed to be no reason, but to be shuffled. Jack, Ron, Lance and Emmi happened to be in that class. Emmi and Ron, knew what was going on, but it was a pleasure to see Jack's mouth hanging opened. He was one of the few at the lunch table who was yet to be told that Ron, Malfoy, Snape and Hermione were at Hogwarts (it's not like Draco had his hair slicked back, and was wearing robes).

Jack couldn't help but blurt out, "Your Professor Snape!"

Snape stopped shuffling his papers, "My name is Mr. Vagor, Mr. Holand, now please, don't talk to me out of turn again! Turn to page 394."

Jack couldn't help it, being the Harry Potter fan that he was, "But you must be! It's to much of a coincidence that you have the hair, the cloak, the PAGE NUMBER that was put in the 3rd Harry Potter movie, and the arousing eyes!"

Snape (or Mr. Vagor) bent himself down to Jack's sitting level, grasped his hands on the desk and said, "Turn to page 394," getting some spit on his face.

Jack couldn't take it, he turned to his math class, "LOOK, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S SNAPE?"

Jack was friends with most people in that class, and as his friends they knew when he was joking around, but they thought he was only seeing things this time. Sure that the man looked like Alan Rickman, the one who plays Snape in the movies, but it wasn't possible that he was here.

"Detention!" Snape said in his chilled voice.

Jack whispered, "Yes! Detention with Snape. I always wondered what it was really like…"

Snape started to teach the lesson when she felt a pen poke into her back. She turned around quickly, to Lance, who handed her a note. She opened it and read;

_M-_

_I want to ask Ivy to the Valentine's dance tomorrow. Do you think I should? I know it's short noticed! But you talk to Kyle, is she still on/off with him, or are they finally history?  
Ur INSYC sexi boy,  
L_

Emmi felt a lump in her throat. It made her sick to think that he liked Ivy. Not that Emmi like liked Lance. She thought of him as a brother, one of her best friends and the guy that would protect her from the weirdoes in the school (he was doing a good job). How could he like such a girl? Ivy had a look to her face that even though it was her skin color, had a tone that looked like it was never washed. When ever she saw Ivy (when she wasn't giving dirty looks at Emmi) she had her head down and looked to be on the verge of tears, and had her arms crossed constantly, though to be scowling at everyone. Only when she was with Kyle she even looked happy.

_**L-**_

**_I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. She only found out yesterday that Kyle was cheating on her with a guy, Clark, or something, he goes to another school. That's not the point. Besides how could you like my worst enemy? I don't think me and Jack fight as much as her (and u know how Jack is. We have been fighting a lot ever since we stopped going out in Oct)._**

_**Your Spice Girl,**_

_**E**_

She passed the note back to him and moments later he replied;

_M-_

_Kyle is with another guy? That bisexual freak! Just the thought of him sticking his tongue in Ivy's mouth is sick enough, but in a GUY'S? I have no idea how you can be friends with him!_

_But yes, I like Ivy. So wat? You liked worse, rem your Jessie McCartney period? Are you jealous of her or something?_

_-L_

_**NO! I'm not jealous of her! Wasn't it you who told me she was wishing that she had my body? I don't know why, when she's like 90 pounds skinner then me (does she even eat at ALL?). You shouldn't bag on K like that. I know I do sometimes but he does have problems at home, I hate how I'm so hard on him. He's really sweet when you don't mention her (or sex). I just can't see why you like her.**_

_**-E**_

_Well I do! You need to come to Computer Club then sometime when she's not ready to kill you. In fact you two would make good friends one day. She's still mad at you for the shaving cream incident. But she's really nice, she just has some stuff to work out. So should I ask her? I'm friends with her and stuff so its not like I'm a stranger to her._

_-L_

_**She has stuff to work out? SO DOES KYLE! FROM HER! I know that for a FACT. He told me himself. Look, do what ever you want, just promise you wouldn't let her kick the crap out of me. That girl (if you can CALL her that) has street smarts somewhere up her ass, and she has a lot of ppl watching her back. I'll be dead before she even gets a chance for a hit.**_

_**-E  
PS: the Shaving cream thing SO wasn't MY fault, u know that! And besides it was Jack that took it and threw it all on my face!**_

_U know I wouldn't let her. I think she really likes me, since we have been talking a lot lately, and on one of the days that Kyle dumped her, I was the one that clamed her down. Yea, I think I'll do it. I see her next period. _

_-L_

_**!Yahoo! (note the sarcasm). But fine. If u like her that much, who am I to stop u?  
–E**_

_Thanks : )_

_-L_

_**U owe me. Lolx  
–E**_

Emmi was just about to do the work that Snape assigned when a note came from another direction.

What was that all about?  
–Ron

_**Nothing really, Lance just wanted to see if it was okay that he ask out one of the biggest pussy in the school.**_

_**-E**_

Ivy?

-R

_**Do you know any other pussys?  
–E**_

Well DM isn't the greatest person to hang around with all evening. Lol

-R

_**Guess your right. So is there any more new info for the O.o.t.P.?**_

_**-E**_

Nothing that you don't already know. We haven't had a new lead since we got here. Snape is getting desperate enough to go to the classes himself. See?

-R

Emmi looked up to see Snape yell at Jack for not having the correct answer to the square route, 605,451. Emmi smiled.

_**I had another dream last night…  
-E**_

You haven't seemed to have a lot of them lately.  
-R

_**I know. But this one wasn't like the others. It was like the ones that I used to have when I was really younger; they would scare me. I don't really remember it but I know it had to do with water**_

She did remember it. Every detail in fact, but she didn't want to tell him that.

That's odd. Your dreams are just you sitting alone in a corner reading, with piles of books surrounding you  
-R

Ron made it seem like that was all that Emmi ever dreamed about, books. Countlessly long books. Emmi shuddered to think of the ones that would come before that. The books were a relief to her. She would repeatedly have dreams were she was drowning. And that was it, just swimming in a large pool of water, when she would suddenly find herself, tided to the bottom, and gasping for breathe. Now, being older she would try and laugh and say it was just a childish fear. Lauren telling everyone about it though seemed to help her get over it and to see how stupid it really was.

_**Hey! I happen to believe in dream symbolize and that ur dreams are what ur mind is trying to tell you when your asleep. Do u think it means anything?  
-E**_

Not if u look in the Dream Oracle book, but you never can tell with a witch's dream. Think of Harry's.  
-R

_**True**.  
**–E**_

So who are u going to the dance with?  
-R

_**No one yet. I love V's Day! It's the one holiday that is really made by the Card Company. There is no religion to it at all! I'm going anti this year on that day though. That will be fun, with all the black lipstick and stuff… me and Minnie are calling it Death Day, but strangely enough we're still going to the dance. Who are u taking?  
-E**_

Well, I was wondering if I could, um, take you?  
-R

_**Really? Like a date?  
-E**_

You don't have to say yes, and if you don't please don't let this effect our friendship! I just thought it would be (as u Americans say) cool, if u and I went together.  
-R

He had been practicing what to say for a week. He just had to go with her.

_**But in the books that I've read, it seemed like you liked Hermione...  
-E**_

NO! Don't get me wrong, Hermione is great and all, but the publishers thought it would be good to add some unrealistic romance going on between me and her.  
-R 

_**Okay, then I'd love to be (as u British ppl say) your partner. 3  
-E**_


	8. Chap 8

Chapter 8 

Mike tapped her on the shoulder, "Em, can I talk to you for a second?" it was later in the day, after 11th period (the last period), and Emmi was at her locker getting ready to meet up with Ron for her magic lesson.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breathe, "Look, you know the dance? You're going right?"

"Yea, with Ron. Are you going to be there?"

"Yea, but I don't think you should be."

Emmi questioned, "Why?" She felt an odd sensation of Desa Vu, "Why? Do you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't know, everything is my fault."

She was speechless for the moment, "But why?" He wasn't making sense.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but all that he replayed by shrugging, "Just watch out for yourself. See ya later," and walked away.

_Odd._ She thought as she went to meet up with Ron.

Ron was nervous to be alone with her now that he asked her to the dance. _Maybe I should have waited longer to ask her, but the dance is tomorrow! I only just worked up the courage to ask her, I didn't deserve to be sorted into Gryffindor. Does she expect me to hold her hand, or anything different then what I normally do? I hardly ever even hug her, and I know she's the kind of girl who likes hugs. Her other friends, that happen to be boys, are always hugging her, yet they always call her a dumb blonde, when she's not! She's on of the brightest witches that I know, with the exception of Hermione. What if she thinks that's weird? But I can't just act as though I didn't ask her. Bloody hell!_

"Ron? Why were you rearranging the books on the table?" Emmi asked as she walked to their regular seats.

He only then noticed he was doing that, "Just wanted to make it look neat," _That was thick!_

"Oh, okay. Just asking. So what are we going to learn today?"

"I was thinking that you should learn the summoning spell."

"But I already now that! Harry used it in 4th year, for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. Fine"

They spent a half-hour on the spell, when Malfoy came running into the library.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as Malfoy tried to catch his breath. He sat down in the set next to him and whispered in an argent voice, "You have to come back with me to the apartment now! We just received news that on Voldemart. It has something to do with his opposite. "

"What! Emmi look I'm sorry, but I have to go," Ron started to shove all the books into his bag.

"Could I come? I could help in some way-?"

"No, please don't. I'll tell you later."

"Fine, just, take care of yourself," It was then, when she grabbed his neck, and lowered him so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron blushed, "I'll talk to you later." And he and Malfoy raced out of the library.

"Why did she do that?" Malfoy asked.

"No reason I guess," Ron didn't want to tell Malfoy that he asked Emmi to the dance (he was still a git according to Ron).

They run into the apartment hidden well under the school, just as Dumbledore arrived.

"Head Master what are we going to do? We can't let this be known to muggles, but to put all there lives in danger would be murderous," Snape sounded as though he was panting, and nearly jumped on the old man. Hermione was just sitting waiting for the orders to be given out.

Dumbledore, silently took a set in one of the armchairs, and rubbed his brow, "Severus. Severus, I know. Please now sit down. All that pacing you're doing is giving me a head ache."

Snape sat down.

"Now, I have come to the understanding that The Dark Lord Voldemart is going to attack the High School, it must be true, all those rumors…"

"You're saying that you didn't know for sure that there was even a 3rd possible person for the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"One can never be fully sure Ms. Granger," Dumbledore answered, "I had felt it would be best to just check out what Voldemart was hearing, but for the likeliness of there being a 3rd person, it was very slim. But I thought if we had to look, it would be smart to go to one of the best school's of witch crafty and wizardry in the only country that is known to us to have an Order of the Phinex besides Britain."

"Hold on, the High School, isn't _just_ a high school? They teach magic there?" Ron asked, thinking of Emmi, Lauren, and all the other people he had met.

"Snape what haven't you been telling the children? Do they know nothing about why they are here?" Dumbledore's voice raised slightly with anger.

Snape stammered, "Well, I, they aren't full age witches and wizards, and it didn't seem right for them to know everything, or else they would go around babbling all the secrets to the first person they find, just as Mr. Weasley had done," Snape's eyes narrowed towards Ron, but he clearly forgot that Malfoy had dueled with someone in the middle of a muggle inhabited area.

" Severus it was a good thing that they told them, more help searching. We haven't go much of a clue of who it is, since I'm not as familiar with the Order over in this country. It could be anyone who's birthday falls near the end of July. In a school of 2800 young adults, it could be any of them."

"How are they being taught their magic?" Ron asked, that was the only thing on his mind.

"Why," Hermione said, "are you asking that? That's a stupid question, it's the least of out problems, what else don't we know?"

"Now now, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley's question ties well in with the rest of it. Now, most teenagers in that school, have magic in there blood. But, as Ms. Granger, has told you, they have to have someone find out in this country. They don't learn by letter here if they do or do not have a magical ability, but if someone, anyone, in there family knows about wizardry would take them at a certain age to a place where they have a simple test done to see if they have any sort of magic in them. Unfortunately, too many wizards were not knowing of their powers, and to me, that is a very tragic thing. If you have it in you, you should be able to learn how to use magic. Then not to long ago, a Mistress of Magic thought of a new way for any wizard child to learn. Once you became of age to start learning, you would dream your lessons. The dream itself would seem very boring. The dreamer would find one's self in a room sitting next to towering books. It was not the best way, but with the technology it was all we could do. They would never know that they had the magic, until it came time for them to use it. Ron, that is why Emmi is perfecting in all her subjects so quickly, she learned it already." Dumbledore looked to Malfoy, "I'm surprised you have yet to start recalling all of Lauren Champagne's lessons. Last I heard you and her were becoming quiet a couple."

The spotlight was on Draco, and Dumbledore was making him dance, "We had a fight. She hasn't spoken to me since I dueled with her ex-boyfriend Shane Whats-his-last-name. I don't understand what I did wrong! I really liked her and I didn't want some muggle having her!"

"Have you not comprehended anything of what the Head Master said?" Hermione elbowed Draco, "They all know magic in that school!"

"Ah not all, and Mr. Malfoy was right about Shane Investro, he is indeed a squib, and a rather fowl one too," Dumbledore stated. "He is heartless and rather… clueless of the world around him."

Ron whispered to Malfoy, "Did Dumbledore just say clueless?"

"Sir, please" Hermione begged, "That is all good and well but what about the mission? What is going to happen on the night of the dance?" She was getting impatient.

"Yes, yes, of course. From the beginning…"

Hermione groaned.

" I was sitting in my office, eating a nice lemon tart, and watching Harry Potter scream in agony about his scar, which frankly is getting to be very boring, every day that kid has another problem, either with seeing his mother's ghost in the bath, or killing chickens! Then an owl came! I was in shook! No one ever remembers my birthday, and I was thinking that maybe for once in my life someone had went to Hallmark and bought me a card. But that _must_ be to much to ask for on my 171st _birthday _since it wasn't a cute little pop-up card that would have a nice little greeting in it, but a threat from a Death Eater! It said," Dumbledore reached into his cloak pocket, and unfolded a piece of paper, " ' _We know about the 3rd boy in the prophecy! We are going to kill him the night when the children would least expect it, leaving the only other possible on for the prophecy to be Harry Potter (we will get to him eventually). The two bloods of the different souls will be found! DE- Poison', _Then I looked at it again, and had to contact you at once!"

"D.E. Poison?" Hermione questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "Death Eater, then the 'code name' poison. Stupid, is it not?"

"Dumbledore, how did you know that The Dark Lord would come on the night of the dance?"

"After a lot of consternation, the night of the dance is Valentine's day, and Voldemart hates love. Hee hee, oxi-morons! Now when is this event taking place?"

Ron shook his head, "Tomorrow,"

"We don't have much time. You all must go, and keep an eye out, make sure everyone stays in one room. If anyone at all leaves, follow them!"

Hermione grumped, "But that's not much of a plan! And what does he mean 'the two bloods of different souls will be found'? He needs more blood?"

"With the amount of information we have, it's the best we can do. I don't know what it all means. Voldemart is getting more powerful and smarter. He knows that we are one step behind by finding this out so late." Dumbledore sighed, "I have to go, my lemon tarts are getting cold. The only other thing I know is that you have to start from the beginning. Tootles!" The old man got up, and grabbed some floo powder while walking to the fireplace. In a flash of fire he disappeared into the green flames.

When Ron came to his senses he jumped, "I have to call Emmi!"

Snape halted him, "You will do no such thing!"

"But why? She taught me how to use a cell phone, and we have the emergency one! She needs to know this-"

Snape slammed his hand on the nearest table, "No! Not another one is to know about this, even your precious Emily Burner! Tomorrow, you are to go throughout the day as though you now nothing of this, then at the social gathering you are to do as the headmaster said, Keep them all in the same room and you should be fine."

"But what is stopping Voldemart from killing all of them?" Malfoy said hotly.

"It's a Valentines social! All the love in the same room would kill him. He might be off his nuttier, but he has enough smart followers to tell him that Mr. Malfoy. Your father was one of them."

"I don't fucking care what my Father did! I'm disgraced to have his blood in my veins! If you weren't aware, I'm on the Order's side more then you are! I'm not the one that has a sign permintly tattooed to my arm! It must burn a lot doesn't it? To have the constant reminder of your past lay resting on you!"

Snape's upper lip curled into a snarl, "Good night Mr. Malfoy," He turned around and made a fool's walk down the hall to his room, leaving Malfoy sweating.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Wow…2 months typing, 1month of finding out how to work the chapter manger. I say I'm doing this rather well hee hee. Oh and plez notice that the last 2 chapters I edited it all by myself. **

**Are u guys getting it? At all where this is going? Any really confusing parts?  
Okay, next chapter they will be at the dance. Are u feeling the angst? The drama! I'm so excited! (as u can tell with my extra uses of explanation points. **

**REVIEW! As always, no flames, contrive criticism always welcomed.  
–CcLlOoVvEeRr-**


	9. Chap 9

Chapter 9

Ron went to pick up Emmi, for the dance that night. They were going to be there an hour early then planed. Emmi had long ago agreed to help the Order with anything that she could, but Ron didn't like the thought of her being put into danger.

He reached the door and rang the bell.

_Funny, I'm more worried about her answering the door then facing Voldemart. _He thought. But that wasn't all that was on his mind. He still didn't tell Emmi anything about the night before. He wasn't sure if he was just afraid to tell her, or just didn't want to tell her, she shouldn't have to know this. Not on their special night. Yet, she could help, she's the only one at that school who can. It wasn't that she didn't want to know. Emmi had spent that entire day begging to know about the secret meeting that Malfoy had came in to announce, making the two run out of the library.

Emmi was the one who opened the door, and jumped out of the house, then stuck her head back into the door, "Yes Mum! I know! I'll be back by then! I promise." She paused to listen inside, "Okay, I will, promise." And slammed it.

She turned towards Ron who was staring at her. It was rather warm for the middle of Febuary (the seasons hardly change there) so he himself was only dressed in a suit and tie (it was a formal after all), nothing out of the ordinary. She, on the other hand, was wearing a thin gown that was jagged and went no farther then her knees. It was gold, and strapless, stitched together with pink seam. The back of it was laced together, and made it look intelligent as well as playful. Her hair was pinned up, and curled slightly, much different then how she wore it everyday, down and strait. Her make-up gave her a devilish look, she made her eyeliner curve. Although the converse sneakers did seem out of place.

Emmi's face fell slightly at his looks, "You don't think I out did it, do you? I thought the converses would equal it all out, does it just look tacky?"

Ron gave a crooked smile, "No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way. You look really pretty. That's all I meant. If I knew you were going to be this dolled up I could have put a better though to my tie."

Emmi reflected back his smile, "Well I must say you look dashing" she tried to fake the British accent.

Ron laughed. _How could I ever be nervous around Emmi?_ He wondered. _She's insane! Maybe that's why I like her so much?_

The school was only a block away from her house. He took her arm and they started to walked. The fragrance around them was of wild roses, and the sun was just starting to set and bring out the night's first stars. Ron pulled on out of the rose bushes, and started to play with it's petals.

Emmi was just as nervous as Ron was, if not more.

"So what happened yesterday?" is starting a conversion. Silence was fine for Emmi, when it wasn't an award, 'someone say something' silence. And that's what she was hearing.

"Em, not this again."

"Ronald Weasley I demand you to tell me!"

"Shhhh! No one should know my real name?"

"What difference does it make anymore? I've been calling you Ron for a while now and you haven't said anything about it."

"Well not tonight, believe me, not tonight."

Emmi was getting impatience, "Why? You're not telling me anything about the Order? What's the big secret? Where is Voldemart? What's going to happen? And when?"

Ron pushed his bangs out of his eyes, and sighed, "He's coming tonight."

Her eyes filled with concern, "What!"

"A Death Eater tipped him off on where we were, and they know who's the third member. Tonight is the night that Voldemart hates the most, what better way to kill one of the few threats claming his power?"

"Tonight? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ron couldn't look at her, "It sounds silly, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't you think I would find out?"

"I knew you would, but I wanted it to be held off for a while, I just didn't want to ruin tonight, of all nights."

"Why?" she guessed why, a long time ago, she knew for a while now. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"Well…" he still wasn't looking at her.

She was going to get it out of him before they met of with Voldemart. _I'm not afraid of facing Voldemart, if I have to, but I really want to make sure this is all worth it, _"Well?"

"Because, I," he said it in a voice that she couldn't hear, "I really fancy you. And as much more then a friend. You're a great person, and you love to smile. You make me feel better about being here. And about everything else in my life." He still wasn't looking at her.

_That's what I wanted to hear._ Emmi turned red and beamed.

"Ron, I-" she was cut of. He had then turned around and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched. There hearts beating faster and faster. It was a sensation like none other that Emmi or Ron had ever experienced. But Ron broke away as quickly as he came, a look of worry shown.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me and-"

Emmi leaned him down for a longer kiss. Neither of them wanted to brake away. As they did Emmi's eyes shined a light blue, "We'll be fine. We'll make it threw tonight."

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked as he put the rose that he had de-thorn in her hair.

"Absolutely nothing," and they continued to walk hand in hand to' the school. For that one brief second, they really did have no care in the world, or what the future would hold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco walked into the school's gym ready to choke on all the pinkish, redness, and love. He agreed just as the others to come early to keep an eye out for the first sign of Voldemart. So far, nothing. All the pearly colors were making him uncomfortable.

_All because of that no good platinum blood mudblood bitch! No! I don't really mean that. She had every right to be mad at me. But then again, no she didn't, not one at all. Everyone has there right to keep a secret, so why can't I? And that…Shane was completely out of control. It was a good thing that I stunned him, he could have really hurt me, or worse- her. That's the last thing I need on top of this is her getting hurt. Is it a good thing that she's not going to be with me tonight? Yes, maybe. It would protect her. But Lauren is the kind of girl who would like the challenge. I could see her laughing in Voldemart's face and saying 'This is the one you all fear?'. She could take the Dark Lord on, and win. After all, that old bat Dumbledore did say that nearly everyone in this school has a wizard's power. She could be like the rest of them, I could see that. Damn if I wasn't such a fool. A Bloody fool (great I'm starting to sound like the Weasel now!) I should have chased after her that day! And when we met. The things we said to each other. All over that Punkin Thing! I'd take every thing I ever did to her that would make her cry and burn it. But wouldn't that include me? I was such a friggin idiot to even try to have sex with Bridgett! She is such a baboon! I only did it to get my mind of Lauren, it only made it worse… Damn it!_

Malfoy looked up and saw Ron and Emmi walking into the center of the gym. According to Draco, they were in a love trance. _Even the Weasel can get the girl he wants. Draco you used to be the Sex God of Slytherin. Now you look at me. One girl and I'm mental! What makes her so different from the ones I would make-out with in the broom closets?_

Ron and Emmi sat down next to him. They were holding hands under the table, as thought to rub it in Draco's face that he wasn't here with the one girl he'd like to be with. That's when it hit him, _It's because I really do lik-love her._

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ron asked Draco.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Dude, did you think up something?" Emmi questioned, her voice started to get shaky, and nervous.

Malfoy's collar got hot, "Weasley, I thought the Professor gave everything to you."

The three sat there, aware that they knew nothing of what they had to do for the future, when some one shot up from the small crowd, "I know what to do."

**A/N: Cliffhangers!**


	10. Chap 10

Chapter 10 

Ron, Emmi and Malfoy looked up from there thought, as they saw Hermione standing next to them.

"Hermione, we should have known it was you who would remember this." Ron said.

The girl standing in front of them appeared puzzled, "I'm not Hermione, I'm Minnie. Remember? Though I do thank you for the complaint."

"Minnie? I never noticed how much you look like her. You curled your hair?" he wondered out loud.

"Who cares! Although it does look good on you, Min, you're a witch as well?" Emmi asked, shocked to think that one of her best friends could be a witch, just as herself.

" Just about all of this entire school is." Emmi had a vacant look of shock on her face. Minnie continued, "No one is listening to me, again. I shall repeat so you can all look in awe and beg to know. I said I could help, I know what we have to do, Dumbledore told me."

Malfoy stood up and shook his head, raising his voice to a quite scream, "You're the spy that we couldn't know about!"

Minnie nodded, "Surprise, surprise. And it's a good thing too, you were all way off on things. Dude, I found out who the 3rd unknown person to the prophecy is like a month ago, while you were all trying to deal with all your emo problems."

Malfoy gave the impression of trying to read Minnie's mind, "What do you know about our personal problems?"

"More then you think, Malfoy. I happen to be close friends with Lauren." She gave him an evil glance.

"Oh." He dropped the subject.

"Sooooooo, how long have you been, spying, Min?" Emmi questioned.

"We'll talk about all that crap later. Right now, I need to know where Hermione and Mike are."

"Aren't you suppose to be here with Mike? Isn't he your date?"

"Well, yea, but I promised that I'd meet him here. I thought it would be safer. For me and him."

"Oh, whatever."

"You're right, who cares about this right now?" Malfoy angrily stated. "You said you know who the third member is!"

Minnie nodded, "But I can't tell you right now. It's unimportant, all that matters is that we can save him, and defeat Voldemart."

"Shouldn't we know so that way we could keep a look out on him?" Draco insisted.

Minnie firmly repeated, "No. I told you, it isn't safe. It would only harm him."

Malfoy scowled, "Fine, Ms. Know-it-all, then what is your plan? Or would it be unsafe to know that too?"

"Wow, you're an asshole, but fine, you want to know. Its simple enough, you have to start from the beginning."

"WHAT?"

"That's what Dumbledore told me to tell you, 'Start from the beginning and the answers would just unfold.'"

"Dumbledore lost his nutter! What does he expect us to do with that piece of shit that he calls a plan?" Malfoy raged.

"It makes sense," Minnie said, "if you think back to the beginning."

"You're not helping!"

"I can see why Lauren is mad at you. You have no patience what so ever. But yes, it does help. Oh look there's Mike. MIKE!" She called toward him. The boy came running over, he seemed to be jittery. Emmi couldn't see why _he_ should be the one nervous.

"Hi Minnie." You could only hear him speck, Minnie took his arm, before she left she turned to Malfoy, "Lauren is coming tonight."

"So?"

"Just thought you would want to know." And she and Mike walked away.

Lance and Ivy then came up to Emmi. Ivy gave her a dirty face, and seemed to try and drag Lance away. He stayed were he was, "Em, what was that all about?"

Emmi felt Ron put his arm around her waist, she giggled, "Nothing."

"You were the one that taught me nothing is always something." He begged.

Ivy growled under her breath, playing with her black shawl, that matched her black dress and shoes, "Bet that's not all she taught you. Lance come on, I don't want to talk to such a man whore."

Emmi looked up from Ron, "Go shave your mother's dick Ivy," she warned.

"Why don't you shave your own, baby Emmi, or better yet, I'll go get Kyle so you could suck his? You'd like that wouldn't you? It would be good for the experience, since you still are a virgin. Go and right in your persious dairy."

"Why do you always have to drag Kyle into this? I told you, I never went out with him. He was with Cherri. And who the hell cares if I'm a virgin? At least I'm not a slut who goes and sleeps around every weekend. And even if I do, well then at least I'm grounded enough to know who I'm sleeping next to."

"Come stand up and say that to my face Baby girl,"

Emmi stood up, only to have Ron grab her arm and pull her back down. He whispered in her ear, "Don't let her get to you. She means nothing."

"That right, Baby," Ivy said, "Forget about it like all the other times, soon enough you wouldn't be able to have someone tell you to stop,"

Lance looked to Ivy, "Maybe we should go over there. Look there's Kyle and some of his friends. Let's go say hi."

"Okay Lance. Why not? I'm tired of standing here talking to fags anyway." Ivy had dark eyes. Emmi noticed her play with her long sleeves. Sleeves, what an odd thing to have on today, it was 60 degrees, and the school had no air condition. "I just have to make a call first,"

"I'll meet you there in a second," Lance told Ivy.

"I wouldn't keep you waiting. I promise"

Once she was out of the sound, Emmi asked Lance, "How the hell can you stand her?" but the tension was already gone. Having Ivy leave was as good as breathing again.

Ron tried to make Emmi feel better, "Em, clam down. It's okay."

"But she's just such a bitch! Its all just a game to her. I never was with Kyle, and even if I was, is it healthy to hate me this much?"

"She means nothing by it,"

"She has to! She says it nearly every day that she's going to jump me, or kill me. But she never has done anything about it yet. She has to much bottled anger in her firkin flat ass!"

Lance walked over and gave Emmi a hug.

Ron added, jokingly to try to make her get over Ivy, "You better not mess with my girl Vresti, or I'll have to sock you."

Lance seemed to be opening his eyes for the first time, "You two are finally going out?"

"Ron, you're making a scene." Emmi gave a grin. The episode that just happened was forgotten.

"Congrates for you both. Em, I really don't get why you call George, Ron. He looks nothing like one." Lance saw Ivy coming back.

"Well I like that name just fine for him." Emmi simply implied

"I'll talk to ya later Blondie, and don't let Ivy get to you." Lance turned to Emmi, then nodded to Ron. He ran to meet up with Ivy.

"Lance and Ivy." Ron shuddered as he spoke, "it doesn't seem right."

"You didn't have to listen to Lance for hours a pon hours going on and on and on about her. He keeps saying that she 'just has problems,' but I think there is so much more then that. She's such a..rrrrr… to anyone but her friends. Oh and God Forbid I'm even in the same hallway when she is moody! I can make way a mile just because Queen Ivy is having a temper! I hate her so much!"

Ron laughed, though he wasn't sure if he was suppose to.

"I have to keep telling myself it doesn't matter." Emmi continued, "I'm sorry about that, though. I must desiccate you for moving so fast into her range. Just jumping to her level." She was trying to just lose the argument.

"I doubt you'll ever be at her level," he said.

Emmy gave up and went along to agree with him, "How flattering"

Hermione walked over, only just hearing what Emmi had said, "There is nothing we can do. I just got an owl from Dumbledore, and he said that all we have to do is look out for someone who is drifting away from the gymnasium. As that would help! But if you can't trust Dumbledore, then who can you trust?"

"Did Hermione say that once Minnie?"

Hermione looked confused, "Who's Minnie? I'm Hermione!"

Emmi pushed her slipping glasses up her nose, " Sorry. It's just overwhelming when for once your hair is straight Mione, just like Minnie's, and well Min has her hair curled like your. Ironic in a way."

"I shall say it again, who's Minnie?"

"Well," Ron said, "She's the Order's spy."

"And she goes to this school?"

"She's a freshmen, the one who is here with Mike. Me and her are close," Emmi said. "She reminds me a lot of you. Always studying, minerly obsessive with movies stars, and has your face."

Hermione's hopes rose. But it was too much of a chance. To late, her hopes were too high. Many people looked like her, it doesn't mean anything (and it was never really positive if they were identical). Casually she said, "You say she looks like me? Do you know if she happens to be adopted?"

Emmi shrugged, "If she is she never told me."

Hermione's voice dropped with the slightest disappointment, "Oh, we best be getting to our posts."

"What posts?" Ron asked.

Hermione groaned, "For God's sake were is Malfoy? That deaf Ferret! I told him to assign posts. Mind as small as a peanut…okay then, Ron you take the east entry to the gym, Emmi, you take the one next to it. Now if you see this Minnie, tell her she should guard the south one, and I'll take the north."

Ron butted in, "What are we guarding it from?"

"I don't know. Damn I wish Snape would just tell us these things instead of waiting for us to figure it out on our own. But that's Snape 'the potions master' we must obey his every call or else we will be in death situations," Hermione said in a sarcastic voice.

Emmi snickered, "Should we time our watches?"

"What ever you want," Hermione answered. She wasn't paying that much attention, "Here." She handed them each flip cell phones. "Ron you and Malfoy know how to use it. It seems to be a cell phone, to the people here who don't believe in magic but its charmed so that way when ever you open it, it instantly calls anyone who has it's connection. Make sure you give on to Malfoy and, if you see her, Minnie."

"Will it work?" Emmi wondered out loud.

"Well if it doesn't, let's just not think about that" Hermione pleaded.


	11. Chap 11

Chapter 11 

The gym filled quicker as the clocks got closer to eight. They were all at there original posts.

Malfoy spotted Lauren entering the gym. _Damn it! Duck! _His mind raced, and he tried to hide behind the doors, but too late. She found him, and was…coming over…?

She opened the door that he was standing behind.

"Hey," she said. She looked him right into the eye.

Malfoy didn't answer.

"Look, Tom. Malfoy, whatever your name is, I really don't care any more. I'm just sorry that I acted the way I did the other day. You had every right to fight with Shane-"

"Don't you dare say that name to me!" Malfoy growled.

"I'm sorry, again. And I shouldn't have over reacted about when you told me about you being, what you are."

"You can say wizard. The word means nothing here, they wouldn't get it if you said it out loud. Not like you aren't one too."

"What?"

"Well you are. Everyone in this school is, well except _him_."

"You really think I'm that gullible, don't you? I might be high strung, but I'm not stupid. I have no idea how you did what you did that day, but it wasn't magic."

"What are you talking about? Did you come over here to apologize or to pretend some more, I don't know how to prove it to you, but you are a witch. This entire frickin school is! Emmi is! Minnie is! You can ask them, they'll show you. In fact I was going to ask if you could help us tonight, but I guess I was stupid for even thinking that."

"But it just doesn't make any sense!"

"You think it's meant to? No! I was a fool for being in love with you. And I'm sorry to say that I still am." Malfoy couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"What? You're in love with me?" Lauren stuttered, something that no one has ever heard her do.

"Yes!" Malfoy screamed, "I am! And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for stunning Shane, I'm sorry for kissing you, and I'm sorry for later taking Bridgett out! And I'm so God damn sorry for even excepting this mission when Dumbledore asked me to come! I just wanted to prove something to myself, and I guess I did." He paused, and saw her, just waiting for him to go on, "You can't expect anyone to trust you, even when you need it the most."

"I'm not saying I don't trust you," Lauren picked out her words carefully, "I'm just not sure what to get. Magic real?"

"That's not what you just said." Malfoy shrugged.

"I believe you, but, I don't know. I just want more proof."

Malfoy shook his head. How easy it would be to go into his pocket and pull out his wand, but there was no time. His bangs were falling into his eyes, and making his eyes glow as glitter, "No. You need to trust me on this. I'm a wizard, you're a witch and the entire school is going to be in danger. Will you help me?"

Lauren thought for a moment, and wasn't sure who's voice said, "Yes" thought after, she understood it to be her's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione looked at her watch, "9:15, East wing, still no sign of him." She opened and spoke into the phone.

"Same here," Ron said.

"Ditto," Emmi responded.

"Yea," Malfoy stated.

"Roger that," Lauren said.

"What the hell are all of you talking about?" Minnie asked.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy turned to Lauren who stood next to him, and said, away from the phone, "I wasn't the one who thought of this total connection things. It's all Hermione's fault. To confusing."

"This is Minnie," Minnie said.

Hermione looked at the phone, it sounded to be like an echo. To close to be at the other end of the gym. She looked up and gasped, nearly dropping the phone. There standing only a few feet away, was a girl, about her height, with the same brown eyes, the same brown hair, the same face bone structure, and looking to be about the same weight, she was standing next to a short, blonde haired boy.

Hermione walked up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, Minnie?"

Minnie spun around and her mouth hung open, but for a different reason, "Hermione Granger? _The _Hermione Granger? It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Yes, yes, um," _This has to be her! This is my sister! _Hermione had meet many other look-a-likes (such as Emma Watson) but Minnie had something that the rest of them didn't have. _What do you ask your twin sister when this is the first time you meet her?_ "When's your birthday?"

Minnie seemed unaware of anything that the question had to do with her, "September 19. Why?"

Hermione had to control herself from jumping up and down, it didn't prove anything, but it must! Minnie was in her grade, a witch, looked exactly like herself, and had the same birthday?

"Nothing,"

The blonde boy did a double take on the two girls, he seemed to notice. "Min, can I go outside for a minute?"

"Mike, are you sure?"

"Yea. Just for a second."

"Is it safe?"

"Minnie, I'm seeing two of you, I need to go outside for a second. I'll be right back I promise." He placed his hand to her shoulder, feeling her warmth, gazing at her eyes, then turned and walked away.

"Funny," Minnie said, "everyone always told me that I look like Hermione Granger, and I guess they were right."

"You have no idea. So who was that?"

"He's my date and, something else, but lets not go into detail. Are you sure that there is no sign at all for Voldemart?"

"Please be joking! Not so much as a single-"'

They heard a popping sound, and felt a small texture of smoke come to them. But you had to be listening in order to hear it, making it hard since the music was blasting.

Minnie started to run toward the exit in which Mike had left, while flipping on the cell phone, "Did you hear that?" she shouted into it.

There was a mix of static, though it didn't matter with the phones, all of them came running.

"Who was that?" Malfoy demanded to know.

Minnie was breathing heavy, "Mike! They got Mike!"

Emmi demanded, "What does Mike have to do with any of this?"

"You are a blonde, Emmi," Minnie slapped, "It's Mike."

"You mean, that Mike is…"

"The 3rd member of the prophecy? Yes"


	12. Chap 12

Chapter 13 

Emmi wasn't sure which way to turn as she came to a parting in the hall. Left or right? Even when she was younger it was never an easy question.

There was aloud scream. It sounded like Minnie coming from the…left?

_It's a chance I'll have to take._ She thought as she dashed down the hall. _But why is it Minnie who is captured. How was she captured? It has to be Voldemart, but no one knew about Minnie until tonight. Not even Dumbledore was sure who the spy was._ There was only one source of light; I single bulb in the middle of the hall. Everything else was pitch black, undoubtedly making it hard to know which way you were going. Emmi knew she had been here before.

"Ron! Draco! Minnie! Where are you?" she called out to the empty halls. _Are you guys deaf or something? _She flipped open the phone, "Are you there? Hermione? Lauren? Mike? Damn you, someone answer me!" She flung the phone onto the ground were it spiraled, and stopped at a person's foot. Emmi drew out her wand.

Puddles of water started to appear in every which way. The doors, from the inside were filled with water. She was starting to taste salt.

"Who's there?" She called into the empty corridor. She could see a shadow faintly of a person. Tall-ish, it had to be a female, since that person was wearing heels, and a skirt/dress.

"Who's there?" she repeated, her voice echoed into the nothing, the water was forming now, into a large puddle and raising. It felt like a jungle, steamy and misty, and hard to breathe. Anything but water.

Like in an old movie, the person stepped, slowly out of the dark and directly under the only source of light.

Emmi squinted her eyes, "Ivy? Ivy, Lance is looking for you."

Ivy took a step closer

"But did you see anyone?" Emmi continued, "You know the people I came in with, I lost them and I thought they might have gone down this way to the bathroom, or, to get something out of Lauren's locker," She said it all to quickly.

Ivy just smiled. Her hands were behind her back, and she had that cat-like smile, that she hardly ever wore. Emmi looked over every dealt on her body, every bone and eye-lash. Her thin dress, you could see her ribs poking out of it, low cut too, but there was nothing to show off.

Emmi backed away slowly, she wasn't sure why, but it did seem like the smart thing to do.

"Where are you going?" Ivy said, but it wasn't in her normal weeping voice that she would carry, it was stronger, and more alive.

"Why should you care?"

Ivy's hands were still behind her back, and her heels made a nice _click_ with every step she took closer to Emmi, as Emmi took one step farther.

It was only starting to come into place in Emmi's head. She had no facts, no evidence to back up what she was thinking, but it made to much sense, "What's it like to be a death eater?"

Emmi expected Ivy to jump, to attack, do what ever she was planing on doing. Ivy was only two feet away from her, and it would take nothing for her to strike. Instead she just gave a flick of her wand, and the water rose higher from the floor.

"Did Baby Emmi just figure that out?"

"We're in High School now Ivy, can't you think of a more original name then 'baby'?" Emmi looked nervously at the water, as more of it grew.

"But that's what you are, jumping to the first boy who would save you from your dreams-"

"What do you know about my dreams?" the water was surrounding Emmi, already past her converses, and filling up the hallway.

Ivy's smile grew, "More then you think. They aren't only what you've been telling Ronald. Your not always surrounded by books. Wouldn't you say that they remind you of this? Alone, only one glow of light, in a place were everyone should hear you, but they can't? The water will rise. Your going to have to fight, for everyone's life, not just your own. As we speck, your friends are getting weaker."

Emmi dropped her wand from surprise into the dark water. Covering her foolish mistake up she questioned, "Why would they be getting weak? What are you and your master doing to them!"

"How did you know about me and the Dark Lord? Was it a lucky guess? You were always good at guessing. But the Dark Lord isn't my master, he's my slave. I black mailed him to help me, with the simple works of telling the FBI about him. Oh not the crappy FBI, the one for the wizards, 'Flying By Insquize' (whatever the hell that means), they would easily have destroyed him, prophecy or not. But that doesn't matter, The Dark Lord is getting ready to kill each of the ones in this school that you care about-"

"You're a liar! Stop it!" Emmi's body was shaking, dipping her hands into the icy water she found her wand at her feet. Thinking fast, she tried to use the summoning spell to get the phone by her, but her mind was to in closed. _Don't let her win. The Dark Lord can't be doing that, not yet. He's missing something, he has it but he doesn't know yet. Keep Ivy stalling._

"Did I touch a nerve?" Ivy laughed, in a way that reminded Emmi of Bellitrix in the 5th book.

Ivy put on a mocking voice, making every word slowly scrap into her, "Poor Baby Emily. She thinks her friends are dead. And the best part it? Its as though killing two birds with one stone, I'll be making you miserable and saving my slave from finding the last person besides Potter who stands in the way of his success. He's going to take over the wizarding _and_ muggle world, with me helping him. He's got the power and I got the brains." The water rose, it was now up to Emmi's knees. But it only surrounded her, Ivy stood dry from anything. It wasn't Ivy who was afraid of it.

"I don't know what Lance ever saw in you! And what about Kyle?"

"Lance?" Ivy stopped laughing, "That Ass-Hole of a fool!"

"You had him under Imperious Curse, didn't you?" it kept rising, waterfalls from no where were falling over Emmi. The more she spoke the faster it came, floods were falling in from the classroom. Broken glass cute into her legs. The pain was unbearable, and it made it hard for her to reach for her wand, that had feel out of her dress pocket and onto the floor next to her.

"No, it was much easier to seduce him, to tell him that I was just a girl with some 'problems' and that all I ever wanted was someone to love me, wither he really liked me or not? I don't care." Ivy was enjoying every second of this, "And Kyle? He is my love. My one and only. He is the reason I am like this. I have to make us both happy. No one can come between us"

"You just said that the Dark Lord-"

"No wonder you do so bad in school. You don't pay attention at all. Skank, really! The Dark Lord and I are surveying each other. He helps me train my powers, I help him. I spy and feed him the information that Lucius Malfoy couldn't dream up, while keeping my mouth shut about his plans to our wiarding police."

Emmi was completely under water. The corridor was flooded. And up to her neck in water, it rose, now over her head. She tried to breathe, there was nothing but the frozen, soaked threw water surrounding her.

"And as for you, you're going to get what you disserve. Getting in the way of my masters plan, and stealing Kyle from me!" Emmi opened her eyes, Ivy was insane.

"RICUALIOUS!"

The water instantly drained and not a moment to soon, and was replaced with a pool that could be for a doll.

Mike then made a motion with his wand, sending a shadow-like flash into a deserted room.

The drowning was nothing but a boggart to Emmi…for the most part.


	13. Chap 13

Chapter 13 

Emmi wasn't sure which way to turn as she came to a parting in the hall. Left or right? Even when she was younger it was never an easy question.

There was aloud scream. It sounded like Minnie coming from the…left?

_It's a chance I'll have to take._ She thought as she dashed down the hall. _But why is it Minnie who is captured. How was she captured? It has to be Voldemart, but no one knew about Minnie until tonight. Not even Dumbledore was sure who the spy was._ There was only one source of light; I single bulb in the middle of the hall. Everything else was pitch black, undoubtedly making it hard to know which way you were going. Emmi knew she had been here before.

"Ron! Draco! Minnie! Where are you?" she called out to the empty halls. _Are you guys deaf or something? _She flipped open the phone, "Are you there? Hermione? Lauren? Mike? Damn you, someone answer me!" She flung the phone onto the ground were it spiraled, and stopped at a person's foot. Emmi drew out her wand.

Puddles of water started to appear in every which way. The doors, from the inside were filled with water. She was starting to taste salt.

"Who's there?" She called into the empty corridor. She could see a shadow faintly of a person. Tall-ish, it had to be a female, since that person was wearing heels, and a skirt/dress.

"Who's there?" she repeated, her voice echoed into the nothing, the water was forming now, into a large puddle and raising. It felt like a jungle, steamy and misty, and hard to breathe. Anything but water.

Like in an old movie, the person stepped, slowly out of the dark and directly under the only source of light.

Emmi squinted her eyes, "Ivy? Ivy, Lance is looking for you."

Ivy took a step closer

"But did you see anyone?" Emmi continued, "You know the people I came in with, I lost them and I thought they might have gone down this way to the bathroom, or, to get something out of Lauren's locker," She said it all to quickly.

Ivy just smiled. Her hands were behind her back, and she had that cat-like smile, that she hardly ever wore. Emmi looked over every dealt on her body, every bone and eye-lash. Her thin dress, you could see her ribs poking out of it, low cut too, but there was nothing to show off.

Emmi backed away slowly, she wasn't sure why, but it did seem like the smart thing to do.

"Where are you going?" Ivy said, but it wasn't in her normal weeping voice that she would carry, it was stronger, and more alive.

"Why should you care?"

Ivy's hands were still behind her back, and her heels made a nice _click_ with every step she took closer to Emmi, as Emmi took one step farther.

It was only starting to come into place in Emmi's head. She had no facts, no evidence to back up what she was thinking, but it made to much sense, "What's it like to be a death eater?"

Emmi expected Ivy to jump, to attack, do what ever she was planing on doing. Ivy was only two feet away from her, and it would take nothing for her to strike. Instead she just gave a flick of her wand, and the water rose higher from the floor.

"Did Baby Emmi just figure that out?"

"We're in High School now Ivy, can't you think of a more original name then 'baby'?" Emmi looked nervously at the water, as more of it grew.

"But that's what you are, jumping to the first boy who would save you from your dreams-"

"What do you know about my dreams?" the water was surrounding Emmi, already past her converses, and filling up the hallway.

Ivy's smile grew, "More then you think. They aren't only what you've been telling Ronald. Your not always surrounded by books. Wouldn't you say that they remind you of this? Alone, only one glow of light, in a place were everyone should hear you, but they can't? The water will rise. Your going to have to fight, for everyone's life, not just your own. As we speck, your friends are getting weaker."

Emmi dropped her wand from surprise into the dark water. Covering her foolish mistake up she questioned, "Why would they be getting weak? What are you and your master doing to them!"

"How did you know about me and the Dark Lord? Was it a lucky guess? You were always good at guessing. But the Dark Lord isn't my master, he's my slave. I black mailed him to help me, with the simple works of telling the FBI about him. Oh not the crappy FBI, the one for the wizards, 'Flying By Insquize' (whatever the hell that means), they would easily have destroyed him, prophecy or not. But that doesn't matter, The Dark Lord is getting ready to kill each of the ones in this school that you care about-"

"You're a liar! Stop it!" Emmi's body was shaking, dipping her hands into the icy water she found her wand at her feet. Thinking fast, she tried to use the summoning spell to get the phone by her, but her mind was to in closed. _Don't let her win. The Dark Lord can't be doing that, not yet. He's missing something, he has it but he doesn't know yet. Keep Ivy stalling._

"Did I touch a nerve?" Ivy laughed, in a way that reminded Emmi of Bellitrix in the 5th book.

Ivy put on a mocking voice, making every word slowly scrap into her, "Poor Baby Emily. She thinks her friends are dead. And the best part it? Its as though killing two birds with one stone, I'll be making you miserable and saving my slave from finding the last person besides Potter who stands in the way of his success. He's going to take over the wizarding _and_ muggle world, with me helping him. He's got the power and I got the brains." The water rose, it was now up to Emmi's knees. But it only surrounded her, Ivy stood dry from anything. It wasn't Ivy who was afraid of it.

"I don't know what Lance ever saw in you! And what about Kyle?"

"Lance?" Ivy stopped laughing, "That Ass-Hole of a fool!"

"You had him under Imperious Curse, didn't you?" it kept rising, waterfalls from no where were falling over Emmi. The more she spoke the faster it came, floods were falling in from the classroom. Broken glass cute into her legs. The pain was unbearable, and it made it hard for her to reach for her wand, that had feel out of her dress pocket and onto the floor next to her.

"No, it was much easier to seduce him, to tell him that I was just a girl with some 'problems' and that all I ever wanted was someone to love me, wither he really liked me or not? I don't care." Ivy was enjoying every second of this, "And Kyle? He is my love. My one and only. He is the reason I am like this. I have to make us both happy. No one can come between us"

"You just said that the Dark Lord-"

"No wonder you do so bad in school. You don't pay attention at all. Skank, really! The Dark Lord and I are surveying each other. He helps me train my powers, I help him. I spy and feed him the information that Lucius Malfoy couldn't dream up, while keeping my mouth shut about his plans to our wiarding police."

Emmi was completely under water. The corridor was flooded. And up to her neck in water, it rose, now over her head. She tried to breathe, there was nothing but the frozen, soaked threw water surrounding her.

"And as for you, you're going to get what you disserve. Getting in the way of my masters plan, and stealing Kyle from me!" Emmi opened her eyes, Ivy was insane.

"RICUALIOUS!"

The water instantly drained and not a moment to soon, and was replaced with a pool that could be for a doll.

Mike then made a motion with his wand, sending a shadow-like flash into a deserted room.

The drowning was nothing but a boggart to Emmi…for the most part.


	14. Chap 14

Chapter 14

Ivy spun around, "Who the hell?.."

Emmi was choking on the water that was still in her lungs, "Mike?"

"Emmi, just go! Run!"

Emmi picked up the phone, only seeing how now useless it was, gasping for breathe, her dress complety wet, and she was shivering from the dampness, "Mike, she's not worth it! GO! You have to fight off Vold-"

"I know what I have to do Emmi! Go! Meet up with all the others in the C-Hall. He nearly has the blood that he needs, you have to stop it!"

"You people really think I can't hear you? I have more power then all of you combined! Just a blink of an eye and your dead!" Ivy roared. _This wasn't suppose to have happened. _She furiously thought, she herself pulled out her wand, yet again.

"Don't movie!" She told Emmi.

"GO!" Mike shouted to her, "I GOT HER! JUST GO! WARN THE OTHERS NOT TO LET VOLDEMART-"

"EWVITO QUTIGRA!" Ivy screamed from the top of her voice. A blue glow came from the tip of her wand, and spun Mike 50 feet away, throwing him onto the only open door, deeply cutting his arm, only to have him stand back up.

Mike couldn't risk having Ivy hear his plan, all he knew he could do was give a quick glance at Emmi. That should be enough for her to go, to tell the Minnie and Hermione to stay as far from Voldemart as they could. To complete him coming back to full power, he need the blood of two siblings, and sisters (even better; twin sisters) would do just fine.

Emmi stood up, her back was against the wall. Ivy didn't notice her moment, which suited only to well. She slowly at first, then faster looked to Mike, gave him a nod, to assure him that everything will be alright, and ran to the C-hall.

_Good, she's gone. Now to just hope that Ivy doesn't notice…_

"Ureios MORBLA!" Mike shouted back at her, the wand produced three long swards that flung themselves at her, only just missing.

"Why are you taking such a muggle spell?" Ivy smiled at him, "You could do more then that, you know just as well as I do that you have the power to use 'Avada Kadva' on me."

Mike hadn't have been fighting her too long but already sweat dripping down his face, what was once his best suit was now in shreds, with rips, and small amounts of blood from cuts and bruises, and his arms felt weak from all of the wand's movement, but he ignored it. _This is nothing compared to the battle that I need to fight later._

"I'm not like you at all, Aveira, I don't care about my past, I'm only looking for what I have to live for."

"There is nothing in the future," her eyes swayed. "The past is what makes us live!"

"I don't care about what happened to my parents, it was to long ago. I don't care if my mother betrayed Voldemart, or that my father was the one that killed her, after he found out that she was a death eater, and that she was spying on the Order. That their entire marriage, which he thought was based on love was on nothing but power. For him to even look at me, when I was a baby caused him so much pain, I'm surprised he didn't kill me either. Did you know when your Lord killed him, he was happy? That was the one thing that Voldemart did to him that he'll be forever grateful for, taking away his misery. Now if I were to see them on the streets today, I would be no different from the other strangers. I understand that, but you are living with a lose of a family member, only a mistake that you did."

"And how did you find this out?" Her wand was hidden in the dark, at any second she could take him. Mike was sure that she didn't have as much power as she claimed to have processed.

"You would be amazed at what learning how to read could do for you," He held his wand in front of him, keeping it close to his chest, afraid to move with out being ready.

"AVADA KADAVA!" she cowered.

Mike did the only thing that he could think of and ducked. The spell missed him. "Your evil for the wrong reason. You hate so much for love? ARICTIUOS EMPRIE!" he hit her with a spell, though it did nothing for her.

"AVADA KADAVA!" her ame was off.

"You have to really want to kill to use the Unforgivable Curse, didn't Voldemart teach you the basic rule of murder? TEEGETOI LOVARTO!" he hit her with a spell, causing flames to appear around her.

"AVADA KADVA!" She was a broken record.

"ALINTA MOVEALA!" the fire was put out. He was playing with her head. She couldn't understand his pattern. The importance of that was unspeakable.

"ELMOANTO CREAES!"

"AVADA KADVA!"

"LEMON STREANFEA!"

"AVADA KADVA!"

Back and forth, each time as Mike's spells became harder, and he perfected them, Ivy also saw that she was losing what ever she had.

"AVADA KADAVA!" She wailed again. There was no point to it, both of them knew she couldn't kill, she didn't have enough power, no matter how much hatred she did have.

She collapsed on the floor, to much energy and anger mixed together, Mike found himself copying the move that she had did to Emmi, walking slowly up to her, wand still in his hand. The hallway was just a hallway now, only continuing a single light. He knelt down to her eye level, and took a good look into her soul.

He then whispered, thought he meant it just as well, "Avada Kadava!" and with that a flash of green light emerged revealing a power he never wanted to have.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Finally! Okay, only got about 4/5 chaps until it's done. So sad :(  
But i'm totally enjoying this. Yea...it should all be posted by the end of this week (being spring break and all, i defintly will be bored at some time and want to revise/edit the rest).  
U no what to do  
-CcLlOoVvEeRr**


	15. Chap 15

Chapter 15

Emmi stood from behind the corner for a while, to see what Mike was going to do to Ivy. She wanted to make sure that he would win whatever he was doing, and she left to find the others just after they had started to duel.

Emmi ran as quickly as she could to the C-Hall, trying in the mean time to think up what she was going to do. She couldn't storm in on the Dark Lord, and demand that he leave them alone. _That would be just stupid, even for a blonde,_ Emmi figured. She got there. The rows of lockers were unusually darker looking, and it felt unbearably cold to be there. _Must be the right way._

But the hallway itself was empty, as well as all of the classrooms. She creaked at each step she took, waiting to fall into her answer.

It was as though they had put her life on pause, she felt the floorboard brake and she slide so suddenly down under the wooden floor boards. She fell into what was an underground room, much different then the wizard apartment that Ron had told her about.

It reminded her of a dungeon like thing, with long halls, each lightened with fire. Ravens flew in a northern direction, cawing loudly. There were bones everywhere, and no matter which way Emmi stepped, there was a crunching sound underneath her shoes, but she wasn't sure what it was of.

Emmi took out her wand, just to be safe and cried out "Lumos!"

Instantly there was light, and it seemed that the place wasn't as much of terrifying as it was meant to be, while for filling the 'terror' itself. She took the direction opposite of the crows _They had to be flying away from something._

She walked, for about an 8th of a mile, panting along, debating on whether to sprint, waste more energy and find them faster, or fast-walk, save energy and find them slower. She went with sprinting, since even her fast-walk wasn't so fast. She felt like she could never find them when she heard:

"YOU FRICKIN-"

That was Minnie. Emmi had heard her curse off countless amounts of people, and her guess that the Dark Lord did something he will soon regret. Minnie was an only child, and found it harder then Emmi would (Emmi had two brothers and two sisters), when things were going not a well.

"SCLINCE! HOW DARE YOU SPECK TO THE DARK LORD LIKE A COMMONER AS YOUR SELF!"

"I'LL SPECK TO YOU HOW EVER THE HELL I WANT! YOU HAVE ME TIED UP, WITH A SWORD BY MY NECK, IF I'M GOING TO DIE I MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU WHAT THE HELL I THINK OF YOU"

Emmi turned over and saw there was a small opening. It looked like a door, but even a muggle could tell that it was bewitched. She walked as close up to it as she thought she could with out setting the trap off, or anyone hearing her.

Nope, it was just a door (Ron was right, the Dark Lord was thick), but it did have a slight opening, just enough for Emmi to peer threw and get a good look.

She had to sink her teeth well into her fist to keep herself from screaming. The room kept in theme with the corridors, dark, dingy, filled with crows, etc. But she saw Minnie and Hermione tied up, from there wrists, and hanging from the ceiling, two feet above the ground, thought Emmi knew she would laugh if this wasn't a life-or-death-matter to see Draco, Lauren, and Ron in an over sized bird cage (they as well were tied up, and had the extra look of being gagged. Their wands-with the exception of Lauren who never had a wand- snapped in half and at there feet, as though to mock them of being powerless. It was the birdcage that struck Emmi).

Voldemart was like a nothing. Just a cape and an unplaceable face in the mists of what was happening, but the cape did have hands, which held the sword, that he let shin right below Minnie's jaw bone.

"Child do you know what this sword does?" Candles were flaring from no where, and the heat was unbearable as the Dark Lord rubbed his fingers down the blade. "Much more then just help win a battle. Oh yes, my great-great-great-great Grandfather, Salzare Slytherin used this sword to kill many of the muggle-borns that went to Hogwarts with out his approval. Yes, on top of everything, being such a great man that he was, he killed to get what he wanted, just as I must do tonight."

Even from the distance, Emmi could see goosebumps crawling up Minnie's neck, and tears streaming down her eyes. Hermione on the other hand, just lay pale and staring into space.

Voldemart had finished tying Minnie's mouth shut, and had a pleased expression on his face. "At last!" He boomed, "Do you fitly children know how long I have waited for this? Three more drops of blood, and I shall be back in power. The world will be mine, and the power, almost beyond unimaginable."

He left out an evil laugh, and watched the sword once again glisten, and gently cut Minnie. Not deep, only enough to get the blood that he so longingly needed. He took the single drop that he need, and carefully plopped it into a silver goblet, that was already half filled with other ingredients well needed.

Minnie shook out of the wrap that was covering her mouth and screamed at the site of the sword moved away from her neck. Voldemart left a small remainder of blood as he walked (or glided, or squiggled) to Hermione. He was about to repeat his action, when (for his misfortune) Minnie managed to wiggle out of her gag, "Why do you need our blood?" she demanded threw her tears.

Voldemart groaned, "I TOLD YOU COUNTLESS AMOUNTS OF TIMES!"

Minnie really did know how to take on the world, no one would have been able to guess that she could walk up to a lion and slap him, "You only told us once, and I was uncontous during that time."

How Voldemart longed to see her dead, but no, not yet. No in good time they would all be dead. He couldn't risk killing anyone yet, until he was sure that he was back in power. With that Ministry breathing down his back, for there to be an unexpected death anywhere of a witch or wizard would be the best opportunity for them to poke around. It was best to just go along with her, until Merlin knows how long. _Hopefully not long, please not long!_

"Do I have to tell you EVERYTHING?"

"For someone who is an evil genius you sure don't watch cartoons"

Emmi was sure any second she was going to break her bones, her teeth were well into her knuckles, but she was trying to hard not to laugh.

Voldemart went up to Minnie, (only an inch away from Hermione), "Look, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Once I get this blood-"

"You'll be in power, and take over the world, and get revenge for some lame ass thing that happened to you were like two years old. YAWN!" she said.

Voldemart's shoulders rose in anger, "I NEED THE BLOOD FOR FROM YOU MUDBLOODS BECAUSE YOU ARE SIBLINGS! TWINS YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT?" Minnie shirked.

Even in the situation Hermione smiled and did the girl-ish squeals that could be heard even when you have a foot of cloth in your mouth. _So she is Jane!_ Hermione's thoughts were overflowed with happiness that she never had felt. _She is here. She was right here the whole time. I thought it was her._ Then it was remembering as were she was, _If we live threw this I promise to never for us tp be parted again. I've waited to long to find her._

"Voldie, um, are you blind. We don't look that much alike-"

"MERLIN YOU ARE SO STUPID YES! YES! YOU ARE TWINS! I HAVE MY DEATH EATERS TO MY RESEARCH YOU'RE TWINS!"

Minnie gave a funny look, " I always knew I was adopted, but…"

He snapped, "You dead is worth having the ministry looking for me. AVAD-"

That's it, Emmi knew this was when she had to come in. She tried to bring herself to speck, but she couldn't. She might not have known the whole story but from what she did, crazy or not Voldemart was insane and would kill anyone at any cost that got into his path, meaning _Me._

"What the-?" Voldemart yelled as he saw a flash of a bright, wet golden fabric run past him.

"Don't!" Emmi called out, trying not to think of her punishment for playing the hero. She saw Ron look up from the cage. His eyes must have reflected how she felt, scared out of his mind as to what was going to happen to her, but defenseless to what was going to happen.

"What do we have here?" Voldemart's face was red now. Not from frustration, but pleasure. More blood pure to spill. He placed the sword on the ground and reached for his wand.

"URTIFA QWRIGNO!" Voldemart shouted. Emmi knew that spell, but what was it…she became dazed, and peaceful. The world was so colorful so fast, and she was about to relax.

"Hee hee" Emmi laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Minnie asked (it seemed that being a breath away from death didn't matter to her).

"Nothing, she's just more relaxed, to say the least. Now come here Burner, child."

Emmi's eyes were round and full of excitement. She had no idea that Voldemart had done, much less she didn't care. All of her troubles were gone, and a feeling of letting go rawped her. A flick of his wand had her next to Hermione, tried by her waists, just the same. But she was to tired to care and fell asleep.

"What did you do to her!" Minnie kicked her legs.

"I just shot the most basic spell known to wizarding kind, well and commonly known as the Drug Shot. She'll act like she's drunk on firewhiskery for a good hour. Long enough for the job to be done. Now, to finish what I started…" in the swift movement, he cut in the same spot Hermione as he did to Minnie, and dripped the blood into the goblet.

"Yes, I can't already feel the power, coming back to me. My Death Eaters, my followers, come! I COMAND YOU!"

They have been hiding threw out the school for months. Ivy wasn't the only one waiting to die for her Master. Two dozen Death Eaters were there. None that would be recanted, with the exception of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's eyes widened with hatred. Confusion fell on to him, and with all his heart he wanted to strangle his father. The one that made him like this, who's own fault was because of this. "That fucking scrum sucking mother fucker!" he tried to say threw the gag. He started to wiggle out of his ropes.

Malfoy Senior's hair was untidy, and face dirty, but he was ignore all the same, "Master. Master, what is it you desire?"

Lucius went up in front of the others and kissed Voldemart's hands. He went on as he would any other time when he would be being Voldemart, either he didn't notice that it was his own son that had left the family after he was locked up in Azcaban ( that he so easily excepted. The new guards could be tricked so foolishly!) standing in the cage, prisoner of his boss, or he just didn't care. He never looked at him.

"I have been waiting for this a long time, Malfoy." Voldemart said coldly.

"He shall be here within moments, Sir"

"But the blonde girl is starting to make me question, if she, with hardly any wizarding training can make it past Alveria, what is stopping him? This, Mike is powerful after all, but should be a hard match for her"

"Sir, I have no doubt in her that she will come bursting threw the doors at any moment."

There was a thrust a the door, "You see, sir? Everything is going as plan."

The door was moving more violently, there was pounding, but never a sound of a voice. Finally there was a great BANG, as the person kicked down the door, and held the light about their face, making it glow.

"Drelag!" Voldemart shouted, "You're supposed to be dead! What happened to Alivera?"

Mike didn't know what he was doing, and was surprised by how sure his voice sounded, "Give it up Voldemart,"

"HOW DARE YOU SPECK HIS NAME," One of the other Death Eaters called out from the crows.

"No, no, it's quiet alright, he can say it. I must say he's power is well equivalent with mine." Voldemart smeared.

"Don't tease me Riddle." Mike warned.

"Was that a joke? Well maybe dear boy, the last thing you'll be doing is to die laughing."

"Let them go!"

"Trying to play the hero aren't you? Your get like Potter, maybe even better." Voldemart laughed. Mike could see were Ivy got her calm tone from, but he saw that they would only laugh when they were nervous.

"Going to duel me?" Voldemart asked.

"I have nothing to prove to you," Mike's eyes grew smaller as he watched Voldemart's every breath.

"Neither did your parents, but look how they turned out? One murdered from the other, all in my name, but giving me more of what I wanted."

"Does anyone realize that I'm not my Mom and Dad?" Mike said.

"But you are. I knew the enemy, and you are like them in so many ways. What you say right there is something your Mum would have said."

"They are strangers to me. I don't care about them, all I want is my past to stop haunting me!"

Voldemart's voice rose, "Followers, kill him if you must! Just make sure that you bring me his blood! GET HIM!

Surrounded in an instant Mike had wands in his face.

Draco was silently wiggling out of his ropes.

"Poor little boy, no where to go." One of them said.

"Clearly out numbered. No chance of survival." Another one stated.

"I'll take care of this," Lucius Malfoy pushed his way into the center of the crowd, "IMP-AH!" Malfoy felt something take his arm a put it was far back as it would ever be allowed. "What the fuck…Draco!"

"ARG!" Draco screamed. He finally had the chance to show his father how much he hated him, and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

"What are you doing you-" Lucius wailed, as Malfoy grabbed him by the neck.

"You always thought I was weak didn't you…Father?" Draco demanded, holding on loosely for him to answer but not enough for him to escape.

It was clear that Draco was stronger then Lucius. Lucius had his magic but Draco had more then that, physical strength, and a thrill for revenge, unlike his weak Father that cowered in fear when he thinks that his side lost. Many would categorize them easily as the same people when Draco was younger. Now you could see the difference in character, and now a bit in their looks; Draco's hair was getting a slight brown-ishy look, and his face was getting more color. He was out of his father's shadow.

Lucius couldn't answer his son's question, "You're a disgrace to your family," he gasped.

That was the last thing Lucius will ever say to his son. Draco jumped. It didn't matter any more. His Father was only blood, and knew of nothing about his own wants and clever words.

Lauren couldn't watch as Draco destroyed the last piece of his past. Lucius held out his wand, but Draco took it and snapped it in half, "That was your only defiance, wasn't it!"

Lucius looked shooken know, there was nothing he could do. Draco saw the sword laying on the ground, fully ignored by everyone watching them. He did the only thing that came into mind, he took the sword and slammed it into his father. There was a scream, one that had came from deep inside a person's soul, but it was also very hollow.

Draco saw what he had just did, and knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't finish the task. Blood was everywhere, He didn't even look where he was stabbing it anymore, going in and out of something. Each time making a slick noise, and hard as it when there a bone. Draco opened his eyes, and didn't even see a body any more, but a pile of bones and flesh. For him, the war was over.


	16. Chap 16

Chapter 16

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Voldemart boomed, "YOU HAVE KILLED MY MOST LOYAL SREVENT! NOW YOU MUST PAY!"

Malfoy took out his wand, dropping the sword. Voldemart swished it back into his hands, but didn't ame for Draco.

"YOU!" he screamed to Mike, "COME HERE!"

Voldemart out-stretched his hand, and as though a magincitic force, Mike was pulled closer to Voldemart. It was then, that he couldn't feel his surroundings, and he felt numb to his skin.

The Dark Lord pulled the sword and cut Mike's neck as he had done to the two before, and placed the drops of blood into the goblet. Then dropping Mike still numbed, to his feet.

His eyes shined, "Yes, I have it, one thing needed know." He closed his eyes and dramatically took a gulp for it.

The power rose within him, smoke appeared and the Death Eaters dropped to the floor and bowed. A brave one shouted, "Master you have finally returned!"

That person must have thought that stating that would please the Lord, it didn't.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT FINALLY! IT TOOK ME 15 YEARS! YOU WERE ALL FAILING ME! I _HAVE_ WAITED TO LONG FOR THIS! FOOLISH MORTALS, YOU

WILL ALL PAY!"

The Dark Lord was gaining power every second, he rose into the air. Laser sparks were flying from tips of his fingers, and his eyes glowed a dark red.

The Death Eaters were still bowing, now chanting, in a very annoying tune "We are not worthy of you! We are not worthy of you!"

Emmi blinked, she was slightly awaking from her slumber with a pain-killing head ache. She moaned, "Ah?" and opened her eyes, confused to wear she was. She looked around before fully remembering, and realizing that she was chained to the ceiling, about two/three feet above the ground.

She turned to Minnie, "What happened." She whispered. The Dark Lord was to busy 'booming' to have heard.

"Voldie got you stoned. You got served!"

"Really?"

Hermione turned her head to Emmi, "Yes, all the Death Eaters came and Draco killed Lucius! Voldemart got the blood that he needs, he's now going into power!"

Emmi looked to the birdcage, Ron and Lauren still stay there bonded, she made eye-contact with Ron, and gave him a brave smile.

"VOLDIE!" Emmi screamed.

Voldemart stopped, "Not you too! I just shut the brown midget up!"

"HEY!" Minnie squeaked.

"CESE!"

She shut up but stuck her tongue out, still having no fear in her of the Dark Lord.

"Why haven't you killed Mike yet?"

"What? Him?" Voldemart pointed to the boy thrown on the ground, only starting to feel his bones again, from the spell. "Wouldn't it be more fun to see him tortured?"

"NO!" Minnie screamed.

"Oh, you don't want you little boyfriend hurt, do you?" he mocked.

Mike started shaking, Malfoy had gone up to him, and tried to get him to stand up. Malfoy was whispering to Mike, "Come on, dude! Get up!"

"I can't feel…anything."

"Just stand up. You are the only one who can defeat him! You have to get up"

"You don't know that." And with that Mike passed out.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_ Draco thought, but he couldn't waste time on those words. Mike must have been delusional, and he was the only one who could defeat him, the prophecy made that clear.

Malfoy looked to Ron, who he had ignored for most of the night, and saw him wiggling out of the ropes, and trying to help Lauren. He sighed, looking at her. She was the reason that he wanted to continue. If it wasn't for her, he would have let the Dark Lord kill him already.

Draco walked over (the Dark Lord had his back turned to Emmi, Hermione and Minnie) and whispered in a shaky voice to the cage, "Alhomroaha!"

The cage door creaked open, and Malfoy risky ran in to untie it. They were free! The ran out of the cage, and pulled out there wands (Lauren found a hockey stick in the bird-cage and took that as her only difference), and crouched on to the floor, and laid flat on there stomachs. Ron turned to Malfoy, "Thanks,"

Malfoy was just as shocked as Ron was for saying it, "No sweat,"

Lauren moved closer to Malfoy, and placed her hand on top of his, as they hid for as long as they could on the floor, behind the cage, "You okay?" she asked him.

"I think so." Draco answered.

"You were really angry out there, you know that."

"I'm fine know. Promise."

"As long as you are okay."

"You two shut up! We're going to get caught!" Ron whispered in a harsh tone.

"Fine." Lauren said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't used to people telling her what to do.

Voldemart had expanded his voice, "I must leave you all know. No matter how much I enjoy seeing every ounce of energy drained from your bodies, especially the loud one, I have to go and rain my age of terror firstly on my trained witch and wizards, that _will_ join me, then on this country, only to follow by the rest of the universe!" he let out another evil laugh. Just as he glided away, stopping at the door just to look at Hermione and Minnie, "Thank you girls, with out you, nether of this would have been possible." There was a murmur amongst him.

And he left, followed by the parade of Death Eaters. Not bothering to search more around the room. He must have thought that the others were dead, or he didn't care. After all he was in full power, and the one that was needed to kill him was knocked out on the floor drooling.

Ron, Lauren and Malfoy waited until they were sure that Voldemart was half way threw the maze before running up to the three girls, and Mike.

"What happened? We didn't hear anything!" Ron called out to them, as Lauren and Draco tried to help Mike awaken.

Emmi answered weakly, "He put…some…spell, making…use lose…life," she inhaled, "quickly…I can…feel…. the life draining…from me." It took so long to finish the sentence.

"NO! Hermione, do you know the counter curse?" Ron screamed.

"Ron…you…. idiot…don't…you think…that...I…would…have…told…you…already?"

"Hermione, please don't fight with me, not know. I hate it when we fight."

"…Me too"

"Then, tell me what is!"

"I…told…you…I don't…know!"

"It's…Ishkaditeo…I'm sure…" Minnie tried to pull her chin up, but the weight of the spell, and the chains we too much. She had blood all over the neck from the on little cut, and her wrists were starting to get bruised.

"Ishkaditeo!" Ron cried as he pointed his wand to Emmi. She gasped, and tried to gulp in all the air that she could.

"It worked!" she gleamed. It must have been a good counter curse. It worked so quickly.

"Ishkaditeo! Ishkaditeo!" the two other girls gasped as well.

"Now get me down from here!" Minnie shouted in her most pleasant bossy voice.

_**A/n: I really don't think that my Sporkers would like this Chap, there must have been 10 Elispes of Doom. Fuck you all! Hope you enjoy making the rest of my story. pz**_


	17. Chap 17

Chapter 17

"Are you all okay?" Ron ran to Emmi. Leaving Hermione and Minnie alone for the second.

"Can I talk to you?" Minnie asked.

Hermione knew what about, "Yes?"

Minnie was stuttering, "I don't know how to say…um, well, did what that retard back there say was true? Are me and you really sisters?"

Hermione choked. She wasn't sure how to say it, "Yes" was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth.

Minnie leaded against the wall, "No way. I always knew that I was adopted but now one ever told me that I had sister, a twin…no. I can't. Your Hermione Granger!"

"Weird, I knew. I know why they didn't know. You were put in a muggle orphanage, they aren't allowed to know. My parents knew that I might have some speck of magic in me, because my Dad's Mum was a witch, and they didn't want you to grow up with me right after the war started. I don't think Mum, our Mum ever wanted to tell me, but I was going threw her draw one day looking for a marker, and well I found papers to put up adoption. They knew of nothing about your whereabouts, but I searched for you the moment that they told me. I have all these maps showing were you would be and everything."

"Wow"

Hermione chuckled, only to relive some tension between the conversion, "Yea. The main reason I said I wanted to come here, is because after so long for searching the only person that could give me any information said that you were located in America under a different name."

She slowly asked, "What's my real name?"

"Jane. Jane Luna Granger."

"Jane?" Minnie made a face, "Well I guess it's better then Monalisa,"

The two laughed a short laugh.

"So you really are my sister…" Minnie said.

"That's why Voldemart needed out blood," Hermione added.

"Why?"

"I'm smart, but I can't read minds," Hermione reminded her.

"Oh, right. I gotta remember that. What are we going to do after this?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll work it out when the time comes."

Ron pried over to the two girls, "We could use your brains here right now, Minnie we can't get him up. Hermione how do you take a pulse?"

"Oh my god is he dead!" Minnie looked pale.

"I think he's still breathing…how do you take a pulse?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Hermione chased after Minnie. Minnie skidded onto the floor, to see if her boyfriend was alive or not, (which is not the most happiest feeling you can ever feel. To make that an understatement.). She checked his pulse, it was there, but had a weak a slow timing.

"What do I do?" Minnie turned to Ron and tried to fight back tears, "I can't remember anything like this, in any book read."

She stroked Mike's hair, and ran her fingers down his sweaty face. She could feel her heart breaking. _I can't let anything happen to him! _ She studied his face, just as pale as she was. His mouth was sagging, and his cheeks hand only a light layer of red.

"I, um…don't know," Ron turned to Hermione, "What about you, have you read anything?"

"Yes, I have. In this situation, with all the hatred Voldemart had to feel in order to produce such a powerful spell to nearly kill him, worse then Avada Kadva, the one thing to wake him up, is a kiss. Voldemart doesn't know anything about love. It's the one thing that could save him, so he could save us."

"Are you sure?" Minnie didn't look troubled by the task.

"I'd swear it on my life." Minnie found that too simple. A fairy tale more then her life.

"Oh kay." Minnie pulled Mike closer to her, and gave a kissed him, their first kiss. His lips felt choppy against hers. It was the short/sweet kiss that she has always given him.

She broke away blushing.

Nothing happened, yet.

Mike blinked his eyes opens. Minnie glowed to see him alive, and said in an over excited voice, "You're alive!"

"When wasn't I?" Mike said reckless, smiling, he sat up slowly.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Yea, you had us scared for a while," Draco said.

"Double for me," Emmi said, as Ron rapped his arm around her waist.

"So are you able to walk?" Asked Lauren.

That thought hadn't crossed Mike's mind, "What, happened?"

"You must have hit your head hard. He escaped." Minnie answered.

"Damn it!"

"We can still stop him, he just left a half hour ago."

"Are you kidding me? Come on!" Mike stood up, and wobbled his first steps, then turned to Minnie, "Let's go."


	18. Chap 18

Chapter 18

They stepped out of the hidden chamber, and run quickly out of the maze, back into the school. "Where do you think the Death Eaters went?" Ron asked, as the looked down the hallways. There was no sound of any students. The school had no sound of a teenager, that lead to the sound of icy.

Mike lead them back to the gym, "There was just a party there, right? So left over food, and enough space to develop a plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Minnie asked.

"I got nothing. But come on."

They were amazed that the school was left unharmed, it would have been the first thing in target, wouldn't Voldemart attack here first?

"Okay," Mike said. "We can't stay in here long. Just enough to know what the hell we're going to do when we find You-Know-Who. It can't be too long. By tomorrow morning he could already have the world at his command. Malfoy what time is it?"

"It's already 1:00 a.m."

"Can we be out of here by three?"

Mike bit his tongue at the look of his only army as they looked unconfertable at the thought of having to go out and fight Voldemart so late.

"Ready?" Mike pushed open the doors of the gym. He gave a glance inside in more awe to see that everyone from the dance was still there, and in the middle of the floor was Voldemart himself.

"Now come!" Voldemart said to them, "I can solve all of your problems. Nothing will be as it once was. All you have to do is help me with one tiny little thing, then you will be free to live as you want!"

Mike slammed the door shut, "He's trying to make them join him in taking over!" he told them.

"How do you know?" Lauren asked.

"Wouldn't you, I've been hearing a lot around the misery and the Death Eater meetings-"

"The WHAT meetings?" Malfoy raised with anger.

"Dude chill, I was a spy on them before I came here. I can't believe that he even bothered to look in such a dull town. But with Alivera and all, it must have been the first place to inspect. Now he wants them to join him and become his army."

"Any more bright bits of ideas?" Malfoy asked.

"Run in there and kill him?" Mike suggested.

"Is that all you got?" Malfoy doubted.

"Unless you have a better plan that will stop him from getting an army of 2100 teenagers who all they would have to do is sit on me to kill me that would work in less then five minutes, no."

Malfoy shut up.

"Look, guys?" Mike said to the group, "No matter what happens don't come back inside for me. This is something that I have to do by myself, but you all helped me a lot, and not just tonight. I mean over the year."

They all knotted not really sure how well they could keep there promises.

Mike crouched to the floor. He was never going to be ready to do this, but it was know or never. He was about to open the door, when he stopped and turned to Minnie.

"Min?"

"Yea?"

"Incase I die-"

"Don't say something like that! You'll win. The battles will end after tonight."

"I know, but I'm saying incase I do die," Minnie's eyes started to water as once again she tried to fight back tears, "I just want you to know that I really do love you. And that whole thing when I first moved here, well, I wasn't about to go and tell Jack that I like you, was I? I've always liked you."

Minnie thought back to when she did first meet Mike. That whole month seemed to be a blur. She herself did like him right form the start, and she stupidly told some people who kept asking Mike if he felt the same way. But why would a new comer answer questions of his love life to strangers? She tried to block that experience from her mind, with the time in Health Class were a lady came in with a giant rubber penise.

"I love you too." She whispered, and he went over to give her one last kiss, right on the lips, and made it as long as he could, not knowing if he'll ever have the chance to do it again.

"Thanks for saving me before," he said to her as they broke away, then clicked open the door, and snuck inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He darted in as fast as he could, hoping that all of his peers were in too much of a trance to hear him. They were.

Mike still had no idea what he was going to do. He had his wand ready, but he was sure that Avada Kadva wouldn't work on Voldemart as it did to so many others. Voldemart wasn't human.

He crawled under one of the many tables that once held refreshments for the dance.

He waited under there a minute, just to catch his breath, it was dark, but wait; was he alone? He could feel the presents of another person there. He put his hand out, "What the fu-?"

"Mike?"

"Lance!"

"Mike, dude what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Mike saw it was best to play dumb, like Emmi does in History, "What is going on out there?"

"That? Dude, it was so weird. After me and Ivy watched the fight, we went over around here, and started making out and then I looked away for one second and she was gone. I went to tell Emmi to help me look for her, but I haven't seen her or Emmi the whole night."

A pling of guilt fell into Mike.

"Then I heard someone come running into the gym saying that there was a dead girl on the floor in the halls. I ran out there and saw it was Ivy. And I've been under the table ever since, just thinking and shit. Stupid I know, but I could leave just yet."

"She wasn't as good as a person as you think," Mike said, trying to help him get over Ivy.

"Yea, I know. When we were kissing and stuff, I felt nothing, but I wanted to much to help her. She had a tough life. Did you know she was suicidal?"

"That's probably how she died then."

"Yea, someone called the cops, and that's what they say too."

Mike held in a sigh of relief.

"Lance, you'll find someone better,"

" I know I will. Damn. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Hey, it happens."

Lance gave a hollow laugh, "I guess it does. So what are you doing hiding here?"

"Me? Well, I don't know really," he said honestly.

"Cool."

They sat in silence for a while. Mike could hear Voldemart convincing the teens to join him, and Mike questioned why he didn't just put them under the Unforgivable Curse. _Because it would be easier to convince them._

Lance started a conversion about the school's sacurarty and how it sucked.

"It's so upsetting that a lot of what's been happening tonight could have been prevented. It's not like they don't have a shot gun in the janitor's closet."

Mike who was starting to slouch over, sat strait up, "What?"

"Yea, in the closet, the one in the C-hall"

_How ironic_, thought Mike.

"It's for incase you know there is a masked terrorist or something in the school."

"Really?" said Mike, trying no to sound to interested.

"Yea."

Mike had to change the subject for a few minutes before saying he was going to try and go out and face the rest of the school. He finally had an idea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mike couldn't believe what he was doing. So much has happened so fast, in one night. No one could have prepared him for this, that was all that he could tell anyone. _What am I doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm holding a crappy shot-gun, in my hands right now, and I'm going to bust into the gym, AGAIN, and try to kill Voldemart. That's what I'm doing. When did I become like this? I was never such a murderous person. Wasn't it me who cried just two night ago when I took Minnie to see Beauty and the Beast in the local threater? And how about when my pet hamster died? I don't think I fully gotten over that experience. But first I Avada Kadva-ed Alivera, and know I'm about to shoot a crazy dark lorded wizard! This can't be normal! The strange part is I feel no sympathy towards any of this. I feel like I have to do it. Am I right? But why does it have to be me? I hate my parents for doing this. They're dead and they still haunt me, ass-holes. They rouninted my life. I bet it was all just a plot against me. Yea, that's it. Make my life a living hell, why not! _

Mike played with the gun in his hand, it was the first time he held one since his Aunt taught him how to shoot back in Virginia. He wasn't a good shot, even then, and he was worried, since there was only on bullet in the gun, and he saw none others in the closet. He didn't want to pass the others, he couldn't dare explain to them what was going on in his head.

He looked at it. The smooth shinny black, up against the fancy triggers and ruff edges. It made him shiver, as so many other things have. He had to do this, but he couldn't help but wonder what Tom Riddle must have been threw in order to become like this. _I can't think about that, I'll chicken out. Everyone is relying on me. Dumbledore, where-ever he is, Snape, ditto for him. Minnie as well. I want her to think I died trying, even if I fail._ He opened the door

"THEN FOLLOW ME!" Voldemart cried.

_Its now, or never._ Mike thought, he opened the door to the gym, and walked in, just before he spoke his saw Lance's face in the crowd.

"VOLDEMART!" Mike shouted

"What!" he turned his head. The walk way to each of them seemed long, and hard to walk. "YOU AGAIN! DIDN'T I KILL YOU?"

"You forgot about the counter curse. The Fairy Tale one." Mike started walking, holding the gun behind his hand, doubting why he shouldn't just get it over with right now. No he had to play it as thought he didn't know what he was doing, like he was an ignorant boy looking for trouble.

"Oh, I suppose I have. Oh well. I'll just kill you myself, no more mistakes." Voldemart held out his wand, that seemed to be permintly attached to his fingers, "AVADA-"

Mike's mind was screaming _NOW! NOW!_

Mike pulled the trigger and targeted it strait towards Voldemart. A roll of thunder came into the room, and everyone ducked. He couldn't believe it; he really did shoot the Dark Lord. Right where his heart should be.

At first he feel to his knees, then let out a struggle of pain. No one moved. Was everyone else blind as to what just happened?

"I will have my revenge!" Voldemart gasped shaking. And he dropped dead.

Mike couldn't view as what happened. He just defeated the Dark Lord. He just defeated the Dark Lord with a muggle invention! No one said anything, no one moved. Voldemart's body shot out bright lights, and had a black smoke raise out of him. He dissolved into the air. Gone, forever.

The room of people finally did catch on as to what was happening. They started to surround him. All of the already Death Eaters were only a foot away, followed by Voldie's new found crowd.

_They are going to kill me because I just killed their master. I'm going to die._

"EVENDO MEOBLIA!" Mike heard a chorus of people say. Instantly all of the three thousand people were on the floor, sleeping?

Mike looked around, trying to find the answer to the chorus of voices, "What the…?"

He saw Minnie, Emmi, Lauren, Ron, Draco and Lance. "I told you guys not to follow me!"

Minnie stepped forward, "We didn't. Lance came out and told us that you had the interest in guns, and well…"

"I told them about it and they told me to have my wand ready." Lance said.

"You have a wand too?" Mike was dumbfounded.

"It's this a wizarding school? I came from a wiarding family, I had this baby since I was ten years old. I just didn't know you were really from the Order."

"Oh."

Emmi went up and hugged Mike, "We always have your back. You shouldn't even have to tell us anymore. We just know by now."

"Am I a villain now?"

"I forgot Mr. Sensitive…" Ron joked.

"It's not funny, I really should be locked up in Azcaban for what I did tonight!" Mike was really upset about all of this.

"No, you're a good person. Just like Draco. You both did what you had to do. If you didn't kill them tonight, do you think they would have become better? Would they have gotton up the next morning and said, 'Wow! Lets be good today! Lets erase the past and start over clean!'?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"No one is going to tell. It had to have been done. You fought the battle, and you won!"

He looked around the room, all of the people but them were on the floor.

"They are sleeping right?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep. And when they wake up, they'll remember nothing of what happened tonight. To them, the dance was canceled due to lack of interest in the student body."

"Then they missed a good party." Lauren said scarcity.

They murmured in agreement.

"How long is the spell on?" Mike asked, trying to walk, and not step on anyone.

"A good three hours."

He worked his way to the DJ stand, and picked threw some of the CD's.

"Weasley, what do you think?"

"Play me some heart throbbing pain. And crank it up."

Mike flicked threw the CD's and couldn't find one good enough.

Minnie jokingly said, "Just put on 'Pieces of Me' and get over it."

She didn't expect them to take her seriously, but he found the Ashlee and hit play, blasting the music and stepping out to the hall so that way they wouldn't trip over any one.

They reached the hallways, and noticed a calmer feeling to them, as though something had been lifted off there shoulders. It was a feeling neither of them had felt since that October. The couples paired off,( Draco and Lauren, Ron and Emmi, Minnie and Mike, and shyly, Lance asked Hermione, to join him) and danced with their arms around each other to the annoying lyrics that whether they wanted to or not, have known only a month before some even knew that magic was real.

_**A/n: a Mary-Sue like ending. :tear, tear: lolx**_


	19. Epaloge

Epilogue

_Dear Dairy,_

_  
There is nothing as pure as a new notebook. Between the first and last pages anything could happen. People think that it's weird that I like to smell a book when I first buy it, but nothing it better then the sent of new paper and ink. It kinda sucks that my old journal had to end. And in such a 'dramatic' spot really! Now I have to recap. _

_It's been a month since that night, I can't seem to even fully piece it together. There aren't any words to really say. I mean come on, if anyone does read this its not like they are going to believe me. When everyone woke up, they found themselves safe in there beds, and found it all a dream, the death Eaters on the other hand found themselves in an underground Azcaban with no memory what so ever. But it's still more a mystery to us what happened before. Lance never really went into detail. He says that there is nothing really need to know other then that it all ended. He made it sound like torture! Dumbledore came in the middle of our 'song' to see 'What the hell was going on' there, I must have sounded so stupid to him, the way I was babbling about nothing. When he shook my hand I didn't let it go for a while. Lolx. Yea, Dumbledore came, and so did Snape, but he was just being a slim ball head that he's been since James Potter's time. _

_  
Specking of Potter, he's going to come out here for Summer break. I can't believe I'll meet the real Harry Potter! And just before his new book comes out too, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Another thing I realized was that during 4th year they started to go all loopy and write different stuff then what's been happening to Harry for real, well the same goes with the 6th and 7th year. The reporter J.K. Rowling couldn't cope with the thought of Harry not being the one who destroyed the Dark Lord so I guess she just wanted to go her own way with it, since there are no Half Blooded princes that I know of. It will be great lining up, waiting until midnight with everyone, and laughing at the books mistakes. I even got an owl (a one-month anniversary presents from Ron. He's so cute when he's a gentleman! Hermione warned me though that he might get a little high-strung at points but all I have to do is throw a potions essay at him.), and I talk to Harry pretty offend, which is cool. I go up to Jack and say 'I know harry Potter" then he thinks I'm a lying pig because there is no way I could know Dan Radcliffe, but I don't know Dan now do it?._

_  
Mike has been doing better, but only slight. He's been having to go to a phyictorist for a while. He's not insane, I think if anything he's more sane then the rest of us, but he definitely changed a little that night. He's no long the quiet guy we know. I would sometimes catch him staring into space, which I do all the time, but for a good five minutes, at lest, and never blinking. He's has circles under his eyes. Minnie told me that he doesn't like sleeping, and I could see why. Minnie also told me that when he was knocked out he saw horrible things, but she wouldn't tell me what they are. I've never asked. Mike is lucky to have her, she really does love him, and will stand by him forever, she even goes with him to the threpset ever know and then, and helps him skip sometimes as well to do 'things'. They are a very strong couple._

_  
Draco and Lauren…a lot to say about them. They hooked up not to long after that night. It's really kinda sick to see them making out in the hallway EVERYDAY. Draco is fine, and the events of that night and the others are all in the past, but at the second he has Shane stalking him. I'm serous too, Shane stalks him. I think he must be gay (Shane not D,) leaving death threats on his cell, and jumping out at him. Draco finds it no threat at all, and laughs, as long as he doesn't try to take L back. Lauren is in the school math club, something that all of us tried to back her out of. But, after a small questioning of Draco, she went threw with it, and came out to help the school, I still don't know if that's a good thing. Draco on the other hand is planing on dropping out soon. He says he already learned everything ever needed, I just think he wants Lauren to go to the apartment under the school so that way they could be together, even if she (supposablely) is screaming at him (probably saying 'Take it off'). _

_  
It sucks that Draco, Hermione, and Ron are going back to Hogwarts soon, but Dumbledore says that they can finish out there high school years if they want to, even if it doesn't help them in the wiarding world. The only thing that sucks is that Snape will floo powdered in every other day to tauter all of us in the Hogwarts lesson. I can here it now, "50 points from Emmi because her shoe-laces are untied!"._

_  
Hermione is starting to hang out a lot more with us, which is a relief. Her and Minnie sometimes would go to an arcade together as sisters, and fight a lot. It's really funny. Hermione got what she wanted, and Min not only found a BF, but an unexpected sister._

_  
Lance, he's failing about three different subjects, but that could only be expected of him. I can't believe Hermione likes him! I think they would make such a cute couple! Lance says he's going to ask her out tonight, when we all go to the mall. Now all of us will be in twos.  
And then, there's Ron. God, he must be the sexiest guy in our school, but he still thinks I'm the greatest. A lot of the times I hear these older girls go up to him and ask him to a party or something, and he'll always turn them down saying he already has the 'sweetest witch ever'. It sounds really cheesy, I know, but he's the one that I want. _

_  
O! g2g Ron's here, and he's taking all of us to the mall. I don't understand boys, when ever they take us girls to the mall they act like there hating it. And stand around with a bored expiation on there faces, especially when me, Lauren, Minnie, and Hermione just want to go shopping with them(Last week Minnie was trying on a pair of pants, and asked Mike if they looked good on her, and he told her that he likes it better when she wears nothing! Sex-addicts, all of them. Lolx) They just get out of the way and let us go crazy, doing everything, but a week latter they ask if you want to go to the mall again. But w/e makes them happi._

Bi!  


**_A/N: The End! YEA! Finally, now I can work on my Belltriax fanfic (I only have 5 chapters up for that, and she's still in 4th year. I want to do it all the way up till she kills Sirius.)  
I must say the oddest chapter was 18. I felt that was so random. Lance was just like 'Yea, my girlfriend commited sucide, but they have guns in C-Hall, and I'm not noticing that all my classmates are in a trance, I'm to busy under the table." Lance is screwed in the head._**

I felt the ending was Mary-Sue like. Way to perfect for the real world. But so are fairy tales, and I can't complain about them (Who doesn't like 'Princess Fur Ball'?)This story was totally made for my own enjoyment, just like everything else I ever write. It was there to show that part of my freshmen year . Of course when I was done writing it none of what I said seemed real anymore since:

"Minnie" doesn't like "Mike" anymore  
"Lauren" hates "Shane" and has a boyfriend, who surprisingly isn't Tom Felton.  
And THANKFULLY "Lance" doesn't like "Ivy" anymore either.  
"Emmi" is still looking for a "Ron"

Sporkers Die!  
Xx Suck on that xX

Thankx everyone : )  
:CcLlOoVvEeRr:  



End file.
